<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Lavender Kisses by Coffeolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557081">Honey Lavender Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeolic/pseuds/Coffeolic'>Coffeolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dates, Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, First Kiss, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious feelings, Other ships mentioned, Rinniki advice, Romantic Gestures, Slow Burn, Tears, Wet Dream, big sister Arashi, fake dating au, hand holding, one sided crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeolic/pseuds/Coffeolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with some of Hajime’s fans Subaru and Hajime agree to be fake boyfriends until his fans calm down. They go on dates, hold hands, make lunches for each other; just like they always did. No feelings involved.</p><p>At least that was the plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akehoshi Subaru/Shino Hajime, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as he continued down the hall to the stairs, he usually would try and walk with Subaru but he hadn’t seen him since they got lunch at the Cinnamon Café. He knew he was busy with units or clubs but he still wished he could spend more time with the puppy like boy. He always made him feel better even with his embarrassing scenes of public affection that Hajime admittedly enjoyed greatly.</p><p> </p><p>As he continued down the hall he heard running footsteps coming from behind him and he turned around to see who was in such a hurry and was greeted with a tackling hug by the same boy he was thinking about earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinonon!” Subaru exclaimed as he tackled Hajime to the floor and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gasped as he was scared from the sudden hug and wrapped his arms tightly around Subaru and let out a surprised giggle, “A-Akehoshi senpai! You scared me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I did? I’m sorry Shinonon!” He smiled and pulled away to look down at Hajime, “I was walking down the hall and I saw you alone so I thought I’d keep you company!”</p><p> </p><p> “So you decided to scare me?!” He chuckled and sat up once Subaru had moved off him.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru held out his hand and gently grasped Hajime’s hand and lifted him up, “sorry, I called your name but you didn’t respond.” He smiled and dusted Hajime off and patted his shoulders, “are you leaving for work?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled and fixed his bangs before he looked up at Subaru and nodded, “Mhm~ Club is canceled today so I am able to leave early.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have our shift for an hour though? What’s this! Shinonon might actually have free time!” He chuckled and cupped Hajime’s cheeks, “you might be able to hang with me! Ooooo we could go see the rabbits or the stray cats!”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a shy chuckle Hajime rested his hands on Subaru’s, “that sounds nice, I’d love to hang out with you Akehoshi-senpai.”He smiled softly at him and giggled when Subaru squished his cheeks a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wouldn’t want to hang out with me, I’m amazing,” Subaru said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime giggled, “you are really amazing Akehoshi-senpai…”He wanted to ask him if he would like to walk with him to work since they worked together but Mao and Hokuto came jogging over to interrupt the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sena-senpai took Makoto again!” Mao sighed once he and Hokuto had jogged over, “me and Hokuto were leaving the student council room after he helped me with some papers and we looked down the hall to see Makoto being yanked into a room!”</p><p> </p><p>“We tried the door but it’s locked,” Hokuto said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! So I need to kick the door in!” Subaru beamed and turned to Hajime, “sorry Shinonon, I gotta rescue Ukki! I’ll see you at work.” He pouted and hugged Hajime close and nuzzled his cheek against his.</p><p> </p><p>Even if this new information saddened Hajime he still put on a smile and giggled softly, “I-it’s okay Akehoshi-senpai. I’ll still get to hang with you at work.” He smiled and was a little disheartened when Subaru pulled his cheek away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try and save him fast!” He smiled and waved as he ran down the hall with Mao and Hokuto in toe, “bye Shinonon!” He yelled before he turned the corner.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and tucked his hair behind his ear and pulled his bag closer to him before he walked down the hall to the stairs. It saddened him that Subaru was usually so busy to hang with him, usually with units, his club, or just being a good friend. Of course he was happy for him but he wished the puppy like idol would have his undivided attention on him and him alone.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping outside Hajime smiled at the warmth of the sun on his face he gripped his bag and walked down to the gates to leave. He had walked this way so many times that he had it memorized down to every rock and leaf, he could probably walk with his eyes closed but wasn’t confident enough to do something so risky.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he hummed softly and walked the sidewalk he heard some noises up head and saw a group of three guys who looked to be either 3<sup>rd</sup> years or graduates. He didn’t wanna disrupt them so he moved to the left of the sidewalk and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey are you…Hajime Shino,” one of the guys asked as they neared him. The other guys stopped as well and surrounded Hajime as he leaned awkwardly against the fence.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, I am,” he whispered awkwardly as he looked up at them. They towered over Hajime with a good 20cm’s more then him at least, “can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we are big fans, just wondering if we can get a autograph?” The guy on Hajime’s right asked as he pulled out a sharpie and motioned to his sweatshirt.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blinked and was relieved that they just wanted autographs, “s-sure! I don’t mind.” He gently took the sharpie and signed the end of the guys shirt. He hadn’t noticed the other two guys getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you sign my shirt too Shino-chan?” The guy to his left asked as he held out his arm. Of course Hajime nodded and signed it and when he turned back to the other guy he realized how close he was. He backed into the fence behind him and chuckled meekly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sign mine too Shino-chan,” he smiled softly, but the smile made Hajime nervous nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blinked and signed it slowly before he looked around, “you three are awfully close.” He chuckled nervously and tried to look for a way out.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell nice…,” one of them whispered before gently taking some of  Hajime’s hair and sniffing it. That action caused Hajime to jump and jerk his head away.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you..but please don’t touch me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww come on, you soft hands, can I hold them?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt bus hand being grabbed and he flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“I like your eyes, like gems!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your bags look heavy let me hold them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you sing for us Shino-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>Their hands were around him, touching him, pulling him, he was panicking. What if they tried something on him? What would he do?</p><p> </p><p>“Please let m-me go, I have to get to work,” he whispered in a soft voice as he tried to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go! We are so excited to meet you!” One of them whined and held one of Hajime’s arms tightly and pulled him towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are like a cute little doll!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what, what kind of question is that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you single, Shino-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you go on a date with me Shino-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked around in a flustered panic and caught a brief flash of orange hair before he was pulled away from the group of guys into the chest of another guy. The guys turned to whoever grabbed Hajime and stared.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t be rough with Shino-kun!</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch my Shinonon!” Subaru huffed and held Hajime close.</p><p> </p><p>“Your ‘Shinonon’?” One of them raised a brow, “what is he, your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked up at Subaru and blinked slowly, he turned to the guys and felt Subaru squeeze him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“As a matter of fact yes, yes he is,” he nodded and brushed Hajime off before he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his side</p><p> </p><p>Hajime’s face went bright red, “Akehoshi-senpai…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you have a boyfriend?” One of the guys asked Hajime as he raised a brow, “and we are the first to know! Wow I’m honored!” He beamed as he stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of Hajime protectively, “mhm being with Shinonon is amazing but we must go, come on Shinonon! We need to get to work!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded and blushed when Subaru intertwined their fingers and pulled him after him as they ran past the group and rounded the corner, “why did you lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Well I couldn’t let them hurt you! They were touching you all over! You looked uncomfortable and scared I had to help you, I’m so glad I was there. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you got hurt,” he frowned and squeezed Hajime’s hand protectively.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled softly, “well thank you Akehoshi Senpai…really.” He giggled and leaned into him, “but what if they tell people about us, what do we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we keep up the lie, we’ll say we are boyfriends,” he smiled and stopped to turn to Shinonon, “we can do everything couples do but as guys!” He beamed</p><p> </p><p>Hajime’s face went bright red, “r-really, you want to do that? With me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” He chuckled and cupped Hajimes hands together and leaned in, “we’ll be fake boyfriends, we can do everything real boyfriends do; go on dates, hold hands, hug, cuddle, drink tea together, use pet names!”he gasped, “we could make treats for each other!”</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi-senpai we already do everything you said but cuddling ,” he giggled and smiled happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then it will be even more believable! What do you say Shinonon, do you wanna be my fake boyfriend?”</p><p>Hajime couldn’t believe this was happening like actually happening. He took a moment to really compose himself and think over what were the pros and the cons of dating Subaru Akehoshi. Pros were: it was Subaru Akehoshi, he would be closer to him, it could possibly bloom into love, he might get kisses one day, he gets his undivided attention, gets to be called Subaru Akehoshi’s boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>And cons.</p><p> </p><p>It was Subaru Akehoshi.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about it, pondered it longer then he was supposed to before he looked up at Subaru and smiled, “I will, it will be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru beamed and gave Hajime a tight hug before he pet his head, “we’ll be the best fake boyfriends ever!” He chuckled and took Hajime’s hand in his and swung it as they walked to work, “hey shinonon your hands are so soft.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blinked and squeezed Subaru’s hands for a moment, “thanks yours are....so...clammy?” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru chuckled sheepishly, “sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nudged him, “it’s fine, they aren’t to bad.” He blushed and held his bag close. The walk to work was nice, occasionally conversation on what had happened with the guys popped up which resulted in Subaru saying he’ll beat them up if they try it again. It was nice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai: </em>Hajime-Chan, are you and Subaru Akehoshi dating?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: Hajime-Chan, are you and Subaru Akehoshi dating?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked at the message while he was on break, Subaru was manning the counter and Anzu had come by to assist. He hummed softly and contemplated telling Arashi, I mean he trusted her and she was like the older sister he never had but always wanted. Plus she was very understanding and maybe, just maybe, she could help.</p><p> </p><p>But how did she know? Did those guys make a post already? If that’s the case him and Subaru are screwed.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath before he laid across the break room couch and responded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Hajime</em>: Sorry I responded late, at work!! What makes you think that?</p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: It’s fine dear! &lt;3</p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: I saw a post on Twitter about it, some guys said they ran into you and him and that Subaru-Chan said you two were dating?</p><p> </p><p><em>Hajime</em>: Ah yeah, it’s a bit more complicated then that but I guess we are? Kinda.</p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: kinda?</p><p> </p><p><em>Hajime</em>: we are fake boyfriends, he was saving me from the kids and had to lie. They must have bought it so hopefully they back off</p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: wait what DID they do??</p><p> </p><p><em>Hajime</em>: oh nothing big don’t worry! I’m fine now so it’s all good (⌒▽⌒)</p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: I will still worry dear!</p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: so tell me how fake dating is?</p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: Is it boring or just thrilling because it’s not real? Or maybe it’s both</p><p> </p><p><em>Hajime</em>: it’s kinda both, like it’s fun because I get to say I have a boyfriend and that’s nice but it’s not like we’ve been together long. it’s way to early to say!</p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: did you two get together today?</p><p><em>Hajime</em>: yes ( ´∀｀)</p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: oh you two are NEW !</p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: When Hasumi-kun finds out you better prepare to be in the student council room while he gives you a ✨lecture✨</p><p> </p><p><em>Hajime</em>: he makes me nervous, he’s so serious.</p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: he’s not that serious but when it comes to the rules he doesn’t care who you are he will knock some sense into you, he might go easy on you but definitely not Subaru-chan.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hajime</em>: that’s what makes me worried(T-T)</p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: oh don’t worry love, well I’m gonna go. Knights is having a movie night and we are asking Mao-chan to lend us some movies. Which is probably an excuse for Ritsu-chan to go get him but he doesn’t seem to mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hajime</em>: Sounds like Ritsu-onii-chan</p><p><em>Hajime</em>: well I’ll leave you to your movie! Good bye Arashi-onee-chan! ♡</p><p> </p><p><em>Narukami Senpai</em>: Goodbye!~❤️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hajime put his phone down and rubbed his thighs as he smiled, Arashi seemed understanding which was good. Though he was now worried about what Hasumi-senpai would say and made mental plans to avoid him the best he could.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and popped his back before he walked out to see how the shop was going. Because of the time and the fact that it was Friday and school was over there weren’t really any customers besides two school girls who looked like they were about to leave soon. Hajime looked around and noticed Subaru was laying  his head on the cold counter and Anzu was scrolling through her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Not many people on Fridays, at this point you should ask your boss to let you two leave early,” Anzu smiled softly at them.</p><p> </p><p>“I would but I need the extra hours,” Hajime smiled and leaned against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“I do too, I miss a lot of work because of unit stuff that Shinonon has to cover! I gotta stay til the last second.”</p><p>“You could tell Mao-kun, he’d probably give you time off to work ya know,” Anzu said as she packed away some sweets in a bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he would but then I’d just keep on doing it and only going to work!” He whined.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s..a problem?” Anzu chuckled, “how do you make time for units and work Hajime-Kun?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused and looked up, “I just head to work after school and if I have units I do that then go to work. Then after work I go home to do homework and help my sibling with homework, occasionally cook, and do-,” he paused when he saw Subaru and Anzu looking at him with a hard to read look, “what? Did I say something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever have time to yourself?” Subaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, after I shower and go to my room. Or on days off, or at school during clubs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean like, days where you can just do what you want, we don’t have days off often unless it’s a holiday or the boss decides we work to hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blinked and  rubbed his neck, “uh…then no not really. Actually most of my days off I use to cover you Akehoshi-senpai. Though I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Anzu sighed and hit Subaru upside the head, “you really need to start going to your job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Anzu…I do! I’m here right now,” he pouted and hugged onto Hajime so Anzu wouldn’t dare hit him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Hajime-kun has been dealing with this because you can’t go to work! I’ll talk to Mao-kun myself if I have too,” Anzu huffed and bopped him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! I’m fragile…” Subaru muttered and hugged Hajime closer, “make her stop Shinonon!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled and looked at Anzu, “Anzu, Akehoshi-Senpai would like you to stop hitting him. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Anzu smiled and pat Hajime on the head, “only because you asked, but seriously you gotta go to work,” Anzu said the last part to Subaru and cocked her head as if waiting for a whiny response.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna! I love going to work when I get to see Shinonon~” he cooed and nuzzled his cheek against Hajime’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Then pretend everyday you can only see him at work,” she smiled and threw her sweater on and grabbed her bag of sweets and put it in her mouth as she waved, “see ya!”Both boys waved and said a quick goodbye to Anzu even with Subaru still clinging to Hajime’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi-Senpai you can let go?” Hajime smiled and turned to him. Not that he wanted him too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Does Shinonon not like my love!” He pouted and pressed his cheek to Hajime’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I didn’t say that-!that tickles Akehoshi-senpai,” Hajime giggled as Subaru pulled him close and tickled his waist so Hajime would instinctively move around.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing anything!” He chuckled and tickled him more around his stomach, “why are you laughing!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime laughed harder and tried to push Subaru away, “A-Akehoshi Senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled at him and gasped when Hajime slipped and they both fell to the floor on their butts. It was quiet for a second before they both started laughing. This usually happened when no one was around, it was nice for them to relax like this.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime was the first to say something, “I think I broke the bone in my butt,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled at him, “if someone asks don’t mention me, they might get the wrong idea.” He chuckled and stood up, holding a hand out for Hajime’s grab, “Anzu snuck some food so we can do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime grabbed his hand and smiled as he lifted himself up, “are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tell of you don’t,” he winked and took a small bag and handed it to Hajime as he grabbed his own and put some sweets in it. Hajime smiled softly at that and brushed some hair behind his ear and bagged some sweets for his own. After bagging sweets of their own, closing up the store, another giggling tickle fight that ended up on the floor and cleaning up they headed to the backroom to clock out.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we tell our units, about us?” Hajime asked as they walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…I dunno, if I tell mine then Sari might get on my butt about it, maybe Hokke too, and if you tell your unit Nazuna might want my head on a plate,” he shivered at the thought of angering the Rabbits Leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Nii-Chan would never,” Hajime smiled, “unless you hurt me. But you aren’t that kind of guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’d never hurt Shinonon!” Subaru gasped as he put a hand to his chest and walked onto the sidewalk and kicked a rock, “but how do we tell them?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime walked up next to Subaru and looked up, “well we could text them…but I don’t know if we should bother them this late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sari might come kick in my door like ‘WHAT!’” he chuckled and nudged Hajime with his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he will, Arashi-onee-chan said Ritsu’s dragging him over for a Knights movie night!”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know, did you text her while you were in the break room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, she found out about us because of…something…on Twitter…,” he blinked and gasped, “OH GOD! It’s on Twitter I forgot!”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru blinked and stared, “wait the guys made a post about us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Oh noooo, your reputation! Your fans! Your unit! I’m sorry Akehoshi-Senpai!” He whined and covered his face.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and took Hajime’s hands and gave him that bright warm smile of his, “it’s okay Shinonon, no need to worry! If they find out we can just explain what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“But your fans might get mad…”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t be mad, think about it like this! Imagine how people would react hearing that Hajime Shino, the cutest and coolest member of Ra*bits, is dating Subaru Akehoshi, the coolest and funniest member of Trickstar. They would eat that up!” He smiled and booped Hajime’s nose, “I think it’s great we are fake dating, plus I’ll have an excuse to see you more.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled at that and looked up at Subaru, “how long are we gonna keep this up?”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as we want I guess,” he smiled and looked up at a sign, “this is where we part ways, I promised Ukki I’d go to his house after work,” he smiled and turned to Hajime, “I’ll see you tomorrow Shinonon.”</p><p> </p><p>“See ya Akehoshi Senpai,” he smiled and turned in the direction of his street and when he turned around he was greeted with Subaru blowing a kiss and waving at him. Hajime’s cheeks went bright red and looked down with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>He wished it wasn’t fake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru laid in the practice room and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He told himself he’d practice but decided that the floor was his new best friend and was calling his name for a cold wood nap. But his nap was just him staring at the room and ignoring everything. Mao was busy, He thinks Makoto got kidnapped again, and he has no clue where Hokuto is. So his practice was pretty uneventful and painfully quiet. The only plus side to this was the fact that no one thinks he’s at practice so Keith can’t strangle him with his bear hands.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s practice going?” Hajime asked softly as he peaked in the doorway shyly.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Hajime and smiled, “oh amazing, me and the boys are working hard. Right guys!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m miserable Shinonon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that Akehoshi senpai~” he chuckled and sat next to him “where’s the rest?” He asked before laying down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sari is either dealing with Ritsu-Senpai or student council, I think Ukki got kidnapped by Izumi again, and I don’t know where Hokke is” he sighed and looked at Hajime”what about you, why aren’t you at practice”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomoya-kun left early today. He said he had to do something. Nii-chan is has classes and Mitsuru-kun was just lazy so.. I came here to see you” he chuckled softly and looked at him “hey.. free time for both finally”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that and sat up, “free time with just Shinonon? A dream!” He chuckled and hugged Hajime close and nuzzled his cheek with his.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed slightly at that and chuckled, hugging him close too, “you love doing that, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm” he nodded and pulled away so he could stand”what shall we do? Go to the cafe or something?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and let out a chuckle, “honestly I just wanna avoid people…but we can go where ever you want” he smiled, “just.. not to a mall or something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and pet his head, “then we can go to the animal pens! I know you like the little rabbits there” he chuckled softly and looked at Hajime with his bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled shyly but nodded, “I do like them…let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and took Hajimes hand in his and grabbed his bag before he ran out the room with him. Normally he’d just meet with Hajime for work but a whole rest of the day with him was heavenly and sent from above.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime laughed happily as he held Subaru’s hand, “A-Akehoshi senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was hard to tell if he acted like that because of the faking boyfriends thing, or if he had always been like that.</p><p> </p><p>Did he hold his hand because he wanted to?</p><p> </p><p>Or just for people to see…</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as they get to the pen and opened the gate for Hajime, “after you~” he smiled softly and moved aside for him to walk in.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime giggled and bowed to him, “thank you Akehoshi-Senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry I think the chickens want out,” he chuckled as he bowed back.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime chuckled at that and walked through the door. He smiled happily and pulled Subaru with him all eagerly like a kid pulling a parent into a candy store.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru closed the gate and giggled as he walked in.</p><p> </p><p>The little animals turned to them and while a few walked away some walked closer out of curiosity and hopes of food. Which sadly neither of the boys had.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gasped at the little animals and stayed quiet as he smiled, “Look at themm” he whispered, holding onto Subaru’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“They are so cute, like Shinonon,” he smiled softly and knelt down to one of the rabbits and held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed slightly at the comment and knelt next to him. He held out his hand too and waited for an animal .</p><p> </p><p>A rabbit hoped over to Subaru and sniffed his fingers out of curiosity and pressed its head to Subaru’s fingers gently to test the waters of Subaru’s kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at them...” Subaru whispered and pet the rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>Another rabbit stared at Hajime for a moment before slowly approaching him</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled and giggled “so adorable..” he whispered “just like Akehoshi..” he mumbled the last part and blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru heard Hajime mumbled something but didn’t quite catch it, “What was that?” He smiled as he picked up the bunny and held it in his arms to pet it softly.</p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing…,” He blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked at the bunny he was about to pet and reached out for him, only scaring him</p><p> </p><p>“How?” He cocked his head “how do you get them to trust you?”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru’s bunny nuzzled into him and relaxed and closed his eyes as if it was meant to rest happily in the 3<sup>rd</sup> years arms.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at him and smiled, “well I just have a way with rabbits” he chuckled, ”here lend me your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>He held out his hand and smiled at Hajime gently. Hajime blushed at his words and rested his hand gently in Subaru’s.</p><p> </p><p>H u h ?</p><p> </p><p>Was it.. supposed to mean something?</p><p> </p><p>“A way with rabbits hm?” He smiled and couldn’t help the gentle smirk that appeared on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“All kinds” he smiled and took Hajimes hand to the rabbit in his lap and let him pet it”especially these rabbits” he chuckled before looking up at Hajime and catching the faint smirk. A soft pink formed on his cheeks as he took in how his face looked while smirking, a brow raised, lips in a gentle smile, eyes lidded curiously. It was a good look on Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>“That smirk is cute Shinonon” he chuckled softly and looked back down at the rabbit in his lap and Hajimes hand, “it looks good on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what smirk-“ Hajime blushed and his smirk disappeared into a flustered expression. He pressed his lips together and focused on the rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>“See,” he smiled and booped Hajimes nose, “and I saw the smirk, what you smirking about. Do you-like the bunnies. Are they better then me!” he gasped dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know you were the jealous kind of boyfriend, Akehoshi-Senpai,” he smiled and looked at him, “I like it” he admitted to himself quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked at that and chuckled”aww what else do you like, what can I do to be the perfect ‘boyfriend’” he smiled and pet the bunnies head.</p><p> </p><p>If this was to be believable he had to know how to make Hajime happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...” Hajime thought and smiled when another bunny approached him,“Let’s see.. well I like affection in general.” He smiled and looked at Subaru “but.. little things. Like holding hands.. perhaps a kiss on the cheek..” he thought “flowers- I love flowers too” he blushed and let out a chuckle as he looked at a bunny and reached out to it.</p><p>“I’m happy with tiny things, thats all” he smiled. The bunny pressed it’s head to Hajime’s hand and nuzzled into it.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded to himself,”small things, flowers, and hand holding.” He seemed to completely ignore the part about kisses.”hm...so if I did a BIG romantic gesture what would you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like in public!” He gasped and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, in public.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh,” he blushed and looked down as he picked up one of the small bunnies “I- I don’t know.. probably run away...,” he joked (kinda) and chuckled nervously “I can already hear people screaming and going crazy..” he shivered.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and tilted his head like a curious pup, ”you won’t run away right.., if I took your hand in a crowd and spun you around and dipped you like you were light as a feather” he cooed dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not..” he blushed and chuckled “I’d pass away right there” he said as he rubbed his neck shyly, keeping the bunny he was holding close. “What about you? What can I do to be the perfect ‘boyfriend’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well..” he took a moment to think. Hajime was already pretty perfect for what he wanted in a girlfriend so it can’t be hard to think of things to make a perfect boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Can cook? No Hajime can do that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sing? Hajime can sing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soft? Hajime is very soft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smells nice? Hajime always smells nice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makes Subaru constantly happy? Hajime does that with ease.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gentle? Kind? Playful? Beautiful? Likes dogs? Hajime is all of those things AND he likes dogs. He’s basically perfect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Actually you’re pretty perfect to what I’d want in a girlfriend...so don’t change.” He smiled”I like you the way you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime flinched slightly at the word ‘girlfriend’, yet blushed slightly at his comment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Girlfriend…Right</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“W-why thank you.. I’m glad…but is there anything we could do that would make you happy?” He laughed softly and looked at him for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and pet Hajimes head,”well I guess I’d like to do things like go to a movie, maybe an amusement park, ooooo or go see fireworks, I’ve always wanted to go do that with someone and who better then Shinonon,” he chuckled and picked up another bunny and gently rested it on Hajimes lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Well sure! I’d love to” he smiled and let out a chuckle at the other bunny, “We don’t have to be dating to do all of that tho” he shrugged. <em>Though he isn’t going to object.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well yeah but people think we are dating” he smiled,”so we gotta make it seem like we are.” He looked at Hajime and moved some of his hair behind his ear, “does it ever bother you when your hair gets in your face?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes” he admitted and let out a chuckle and hugged the bunnies.</p><p> </p><p>“People think we are dating.. woah..” Hajime smiled “you realize how huge the fuzz will be in a few days.. right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he smiled, “hey maybe I could get you a little hair clip with a bunny on it, or maybe a star.” Subaru chuckled softly and held a brown rabbit close, “you probably are gonna have to deal with MORE crowds now” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh don’t remind me of it-“ he whined and covered his face with his hands, “Tho a hair clip sounds cute..” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll get you one! I’ll get a cute one with a little star on it. Or maybe the rabbit..or both!” He gasped happily, “yeah both!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and stared for a moment before leaning into Subaru and hugging him, “Thank you.. Akehoshi senpai..”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and pulled him close and hugged him tightly “of course Shinonon,” he giggled and nuzzled his cheek against Hajimes head.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and held onto him happily, “Hanging out with you is nice..” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I’m amazing aren’t I” he smiled and nuzzled his head”you smell so nice...like lavender and tea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get cocky..” he chuckled and hugged him “yeah.. thats my conditioner..” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice” Subaru smiled and pulled away from the hug to look at Hajimes face. He leaned in some and looked into his eyes”your eyes are pretty and sparkly..like gems” he whispered”I have a marble that reminds me of them!” He gasped. “I should show you it sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you are pretty close Akehoshi-senpai-“ he blushed and gulped as he looked into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and pulled back”ah sorry, I was just looking in your eyes” he smiled and his focus went back to the bunnies all huddled around him.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and stared at Subaru for a moment “h-hey I was wondering if.. maybe like one day.. you’d like to come to my house?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Why did he do that?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What if it was too early?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t look desperate did he?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>WhY did he even thINK about it??!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gasped and smiled”you would allow me too? I’d love to Shinonon!” He smiled happily and cupped Hajimes hands.</p><p> </p><p> Hajime blushed at that and let out a shy chuckle. <em>Oh thank heavens he wanted to.</em></p><p> </p><p>He smiled at him and waited for one of those cute responses but Hajime looked out of it, “Shinonon?” He whispered as he leaned in”hellooooo, earth to Shinonon”</p><p> </p><p>“A-aH! Yeah s-sorry!” He blushed and let out a chuckle “w-well what days do have free?” He asked as he tried to cover his face with some hair. His cheeks bright red from how close the other was.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru looked up some and thought”uh today is...Thursday so...Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday after school, and Thursdays after school” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.. what about this Sunday or Saturday? Whatever you prefer” he blushed and smiled “or Tuesday. But if not you can come next Thursday!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do Saturday” he smiled at him and cocked his head, “are you sick? Your face is flushed.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-nO! Nothing. Just a bit hot here-“ he chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck “Saturday it is then-“</p><p> </p><p>“A date” he chuckled and gave Hajime one of his bright smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“D-dAte?!” He blushed.</p><p> </p><p>That smile-</p><p> </p><p>Oh God that smile...</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, it’s like a date,” he chuckled”I mean what else would you call it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Going to a friend’s house?” He chuckled and rubbed his neck “coz.. we ain’t like.. rEal boyfriends..”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah but if we call it a daaaate, we will get used to being fake boyfriends and we won’t be awkward” he smiled”I got it planned Shinonon!”</p><p> </p><p>“You really do..” Hajime blushed and chuckled softly before sighing “well.. it’s a date then” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“A date with my ‘boyfriend’” he sighed over-dramatically happy.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and stared at him for a moment. Has he always been so pretty? Well yeah I mean he’s an idol so he obviously had to be gorgeous and in Hajime’s opinion he was THE pretty boy. He must have been lost in thought because the second he realized where he was he was already leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Subaru’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Akehoshi blinked at that and stared at him”you kissed my cheek?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and let out a chuckle “that’s what boyfriends do.. don’t they?” He said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..they do” he smiled and rubbed his cheek, his own seemed get a little pinker. But it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. I mean he kisses Hajime’s cheeks almost all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled and looked down for a moment. Why were they acting like ‘boyfriends’ if they weren’t in public? In private they could just be…normal.</p><p> </p><p>Well this was kinda their normal.</p><p> </p><p>In their silence one of the chickens came by and pecked at Subarus thigh, which didn’t hurt but still caused the boy to go ‘ow’</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and picked up the chicken”the chickens might like you Shinonon” he smiled. Completely putting the kiss behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah..” he stayed quiet for a moment as he thought before gasping “the whAt?”</p><p> </p><p>“The chickens” he smiled and held one out to Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stared at the chicken “i-it won’t bite me right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No but it might peck you” he chuckled and held it a bit closer to the poor boy.</p><p> </p><p>The chicken looked at Hajime with its deep black eyes and stared into the little Ra*bits soul. Hajime stared back at the chicken and gently reached out for it to see he was gentle and nice. After a little stare off the chicken cocked it’s head and leaned into Hajime’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru placed the chicken gently in Hajimes arms and smiled at him”seeee!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime let out a chuckle as he held the chicken “would be nice to own a chicken pet. Would save a lot in eggs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does your family use a lot of eggs” he smiled softly and pet a bunny that jumped at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeaah” he smiled and pet the chicken gently “it feels so fragile-“</p><p> </p><p>“They kind of are, but chickens are tough! I think Chi-Chan-Senpai once said they were related to dinosaurs.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are Akehoshi-Senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he was right…” Subaru nodded officially affirmed.</p><p>The chicken stared at him and tilted its head before it pecked Hajimes cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“AH-“ Hajime panicked and backed away some “it biT mE!!”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru took the chicken and looked Hajime over”where!?” He took Hajimes hands and looked them over, then his arms, cupping his neck he looked at that, and then cupping his face he looked that over.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and stared at him “m-my.. cheek..”</p><p> </p><p>He looked them both over and he saw the mark on the cheek “ah I see it, oh it got you good! Blood everywhere, you will need stitches” he said dramatically. The mark was just a little red dot.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I whAT?!” Hajime panicked “SuBARU HUH?! HELP ME!”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked. Hajime used his first name. He cupped Hajimes cheeks and chuckled”I’m sorry! I was joking you are fine” he smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed in relief and gave him a little push “don’t do thaat” he whined and let out a chuckle before realizing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Subaru</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He called him Subaru-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at the little push”I’ve never heard you call me Subaru...” he smiled and rubbed his neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He realized </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. didn’t I?” He let out a nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you said ‘Subaru! Help me!’” He said in a pitched voice to try and imitate Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gasped and blushed “I- I don’t talk like that!” He whined in a pitched voice.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru chuckled at that”not exactly like that but a little” he smiled softly and booped Hajimes nose.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and let out a sigh “well.. sorry for calling you that..”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay it just shocked me! You only ever call me Akehoshi-senpai it caught me off guard” he chuckled as he rubbed his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled at that and looked at him “Akehoshi-Senpaiii” he smiled happily and leaned into him playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinononnn” he chuckled and leaned into back him playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime chuckled and wrapped an arm around him “Akehoshi-senpaaaaaiii.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shinononnnnn” he cooed as he wrapped his arms around him in a gentle hug.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled at that and hugged him happily “Akehoshi-senpai..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed him tightly and pressed his face the top of Hajimes hair”Shinonon~”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime relaxed at his warmth and stayed there, holding onto Subaru. Was this also part of the fake boyfriends game?</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and held him close in a hug”I like your hugs Shinonon…”</p><p> </p><p>“And I like yours too..” he whispered and smiled happily.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru rubbed his head with a smile, it was nice hugging Hajime like this. He almost didn’t want to stop hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime-chan !” A soft voice called and the bright brown hair of Mitsuru appeared and basically jumped the fence”what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime pulled away almost instantly and smiled, “Mitsuru-chan!” He blushed slightly and smiled “just visiting the animals. Neither of us practiced today.”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru didn’t know why he was sad when Hajime pulled away but he was a bit disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well Arashi-Chan-Senpai is looking for you” he smiled and cocked his head at Subaru then Hajime with a still happy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Arashi-onee-Chan? For what?” Hajime cocked his head. He didn’t want to leave Subaru…</p><p> </p><p>“She just wants to talk to you some” he smiled and skipped over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go Shinonon, don’t let me  hold you back from talking to Naru” Subaru smiled softly but he kinda wanted to hold him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Jelly..” he muttered with a soft smiled before standing up “okie dokie! Where is she?” He smiled as he held a bunny close.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s at the track” he smiled and looked at the bunny”aww you are holding a bunny!” He smiled and booped the little bunny</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and a chicken bit him on the cheek and there was blood! And skin was pealing but I saved him!”</p><p> </p><p>“WOAH! Really!” He gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“No” Hajime huffed “he tried to scare me like that too” he said before pouting and kissing the bunny before putting it on the grass.“Akehoshi-Senpai taught me to hold them” he smiled and grabbed his stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you teach someone to hold a bunny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like this” Subaru  said as he stood up and hugged Hajime from behind”so you hold them  under the chest to keep them secure.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime froze and let out a silent gasp as he felt Subaru’s body. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down. His face was hot and bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you pick them up like this” he smiled and leaned back so Hajime was off his feet and he put an arm under his thighs and turned him bridal style,”and then hold their legs.”</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuru smiled”ohhhhh, like that? Oh that’s easy!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime covered his face in embarrassment. Even if they were only three, he was completely red. He hated the fact that, deep down, that he liked it. More than he should.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna try?” He smiled and sat Hajime down and turned him so Hajime’s back was facing Mitsuru”you don’t mind right Shinonon?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! N-not at all, no..” he blushed and let out a chuckle, holding onto Subaru’s arm “I- I have to go see Arashi tho..”</p><p> </p><p>“Really quick!” Mitsuru smiled and picked him up like Subaru did</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so light right!” Subaru smiled and booped Hajimes nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm!” Mitsuru nodded and squeezed Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime whined and let out a tiny squeak at the squeeze , “G-guYys!”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and squeezed Hajime tightly “well go to Arashi and leave me alone with all these Bunnies! These sweet tender bunnies” he whined dramatically but he didn’t mean anything by it. At least not entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuru put Hajime down and smiled”I’ll watch over Suba-Chan for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and sighed once he was put down. He grabbed his stuff one more time and smiled, “See you two later!” He beamed and waved.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye bye!” Mitsuru waved</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Shinonon” Subaru waved and smiled softly at Hajime. He kinda wished he stayed.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuru turned on a heal to Subaru, “just so you know, Arashi-Chan-Senpai told me what happened and that you two aren’t really dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru blinked, “oh? And uh…how do you feel-“</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuru smiled all too innocently, “if you hurt him you should better know how to run, I’ll be coming for you.” Mitsuru wasn’t intimidating but he had the whole of the track team on his back and Subaru didn’t feel like angering Adonis, Souma, Madara or Arashi.</p><p> </p><p>“N-noted!” He chuckled and rubbed his neck as he looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>With a giggle Mitsuru jumped the fence again and waved to Subaru, “Bye bye!” He waved before he dashed off hopefully not to send the track team after him. Subaru sighed and grabbed his stuff and clicked his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Now where to find two hair clips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime fixed his hair and smiled as he saw Arashi sat on the track bleachers. He was curious for what she wanted but had an idea that it was about him and Subaru but maybe she just wanted to talk about one of there little movie nights, or self care nights, or maybe she wanted advice on a certain shy Valkyrie member but either way he was glad  to talk. He stood next to her and moved to sit on the bleacher.</p><p>“You wanted to see me Arashi-onee-Chan” he smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Arashi turned to him and smiled happily, “oh there you are honey! What took you so long?” She asked as she popped her back and walked over to him to boop his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled softly and rubbed his neck at that, “So what did you need from me” he smiled as he laid his chin in his hand</p><p> </p><p>“Just talk with you, catch up on stuff.. ya know” she shrugged and sat next to him,“why.. did I interrupt something?” She asked with a soft smirk and raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed softly and waved a hand dismissively”n-no of course not, I was just hanging out with Akehoshi-Senpai..” he chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Aah! Akehoshi Subaru I see!” She smiled and laid on his lap “the two of you hanging out? What happened with practice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither of us had practice, so we just hung out” he smiled”over at the animal pen”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.. animal pen. A lonely place.. did you two want to be alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...yeah” he smiled and rubbed his neck, ”it was nice...” he chuckled and didn’t notice the blush creeping onto his cheeks</p><p> </p><p>“And what happened at the animal pen?” She smiled and laid on his lap to check out that cute blush of his, “what did you guys do?”</p><p> </p><p>“We just played with the bunnies, and then a chicken. And that was all.”</p><p>‘And he picked me up like I was a bunny which I greatly enjoyed’ is what he also wanted to add.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.. is there anything else you would have liked to do?" she asked as she looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing but looked at her with a look”...no...” he lied.</p><p> </p><p>She raised a brow and stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed”yes...you know I would have liked to do something else.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hm.. does he know?"</p><p> </p><p>“No!” He groaned”I’ll never tell him..I can’t muster the courage.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. how do you feel about him exactly?" she asked as she sat up to look at him</p><p> </p><p>“Well...” he sat there and thought, “I don’t know how to explain in. He makes me happy. He was the first guy outside of my unit to really be my friend when I joined Yumenosaki. He’s really sweet and I like how affectionate he is with me and how comfortable we are with each other. He supports me and I think...I think Anzu said that he got fired up to start the rebellion because he saw me cry” he chuckled with a blush”his laugh is nice to listen too and he’s super considerate of me. He’s just a great guy,” he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Arashi smiled and listened to him with attention. She stayed quiet for a moment before asking, “do you like him?"</p><p> </p><p>He blinked and blushed at that and looked down”I-I...of course who wouldn’t like him.” He chuckled and rubbed his neck, “yeah...I like him..”</p><p> </p><p>Arashi nodded “I see..” she looked up at the sky and sighed, “well.. will you do anything about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No...I don’t know,” He sighed”he’s only with me to be nice and to keep creeps away. He doesn’t actually like me..”</p><p> </p><p>Arashi stretched some and sighed with a smile after, “well then…maybe you should end this fake boyfriend thing. Or at least focus on other things and not take it seriously” she shrugged before looking up at him, “but hey.. Subaru is pretty unpredictable..” she winked, “you never know~”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned “I enjoy it though, I like having an excuse to be with Akehoshi-Senpai..” he smiled softly,”I can just hope that maybe things will happen..”</p><p> </p><p>“Uuunpredictable” she smiled and sat up to pat his head “go have fun. But not too much!” She chuckled and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably not even there anymore” he sighed and pouted”probably ran off to go do something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you have lots of days to keep doing stuff” she smiled and rubbed his head “you’ll be fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“What should I do? Should I just let things happen or..try and make us get closer?” He asked as he looked at Arashi”what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.. I think that you should let things happen” she shrugged “maybe try a thing or two but.. just let it happen. You two are really close already, aren’t you?” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, of course we are” he smiled happily”he’s one of my best friends...actually I think he’s my favorite upper class man.”</p><p> </p><p>Arashi raised a brow at him and leaned in expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, “male upper class man. You are my favorite female upper class man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh okay, thats better,” she chuckled and hugged him close  “well.. you know what to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to him normally? Try and get closer? Cry that he will never love as more then a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good” Arashi smiled and patted his head with a chuckle “hey.. if it needs to happen, it will happen” she smiled “don’t force it, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded at her”okay...don’t force it..let it happen naturally..got it!” He smiled happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Arashi chuckled softly, “go ahead” she smiled and gave his back some friendly pats.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and gave her a tight and happy hug before he rushed off back to the animal pen in hopes that Subaru would still be there. Even if he had a sad suspicion that Subaru didn’t like him as more then a friend he had hope. Maybe one day they <strong>would</strong> be together. Maybe they could date and be happy. But he didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>But he was going to make sure he tried.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru was just fetching his stuff to leave the animal pen. The usual smile he would have on his face wasn’t there now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe Shinonon had other things to do now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He knew how Arashi could talk so it wouldn’t surprise him if Hajime had just left after talking to her. He threw his bag over his shoulder and pet a bunny at his feet before he stood up and walked to the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi-Senpai!” Hajime called out happily as he ran over,”I’m glad your still here!”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru’s eyes seemed to lit up when he heard Hajime’s voice. That happy smile he always wore was back on his face once he looked up at the blue haired boy. “Shinonon!” He beamed, dropping his stuff immediately to the ground,“I thought you weren’t coming back, I was just about to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was busy with Arashi-onee-Chan, i’m sorry” he chuckled and walked over to him, “apologies for making you wait so long, you know how she is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was busy with Arashi-onee-Chan, i’m sorry” he chuckled and walked over to him, “apologies for making you wait so long, you know how she is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize. We all know her” he chuckled softly and opened his arms for him, awaiting his hug.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and ran into his arms for a tight hug. He hugs him often but it never seems to make him any less happy when he does hug him.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru chuckled softly and hugged him tightly with a smile, “What did she need you for?” He asked as he squeezed him for a moment before letting him go.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh just asking me things..how life is” he chuckled and rubbed his neck sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting” he chuckled and sat down, letting the little animals approach them.“I forgot to ask, what time do you want me to go to your house?”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked slowly before he realized”o-oh! Uh..when ever you want. I usually go home after work so around noon” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“At 1 is okay?” He asked with a soft smile as he looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“One is fine..” he smiled happily”I will warn you, my siblings will be home and might disturb us” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at that and shrugged “that’s alright. Don’t worry about it” he smiled “Do you want me to take something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you don’t have to bring anything at all” he chuckled”but you can if you want” he smiled and moved some hair from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll bring flowers for ya” he winked and let out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed”y-you don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww but you told me you liked flowers Shinonon” he pouted and leaned into him, “If we’re gonna be fake boyfriends.. we have to at least make it believable, right?” He cocked his head and smiled, “You never know who’s watching.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked around for a moment before looking back at Subaru”Mhm...we do don’t we” he smiled softly”but you don’t have to get me flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want flowers, okay” he pouted and sighed as he picked up a bunny, “I’ll give you candies then” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“No not candies, Akehoshi-Senpai you don’t need to get me anything.” He smiled and played with his fingers shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright.. I won’t” he chuckled. Of course he was going to get him something anyway. “What are you doing with your hands?” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh just playing with them” he chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and took his hand gently to look at his fingers, “You have pretty fingers” he smiled as he watched them “they’re small and delicate.” He smiled and traced his fingers around Hajime’s slowly to gently feel them. They were soft and a bit smaller then his hands which made it so much better.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed at the compliment and his cheeks and tips of his ears turned red”t-thank you..”he looked at Subaru’s hands. They weren’t rough like Kuro or Adonis but they had some rough spots because of what Subaru did after school. With the dancing and basketball practice”you have very athletic hands…confident and strong” he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Shinonon” he smiled softly and gripped his hand all of a sudden and pulled him close. One hand intertwining with Hajime’s and pressing his lips to the top of Hajime’s hand.“I’ll be gentle with them then~” he winked and stared into his eyes for a moment before pulling away like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed and stared at him for a moment before stuttering”y-you w-what I.. me? H-hands? UH!” He blushed and his whole face looked like a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru cocked his head and let out a chuckle “are you okay Shinonon?” He raised a brow before taking a hand to his cheek, “Your face is warm.. do you have fever?”</p><p> </p><p>He blushed even more at that and looked down as he shook his head to shake the hand off and to answer Subaru, “N-no I think I’m a little ill, I should go see Jin Sensai ” he chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw.. okay” Subaru pouted “I hope you feel better for this Saturday” he smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled”m-me too.” He smiled and let his hair fall in his face to hid it, “apologies for being so ill fit in front of you Akehoshi-Senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you apologize for everything, Shinonon” he chuckled and patted his head before moving his hairs away to look at him, “Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked up at Subaru and looked in his eyes before he giggled nervously”n-noPe! I’m fine!” He chuckled and backed up”I’ll just..I’ll head to the i-infirmary and then-“ he turned around and went face first into the fence and fell back with a ‘oof’.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru frowned and shook his head “you’re clearly dizzy.. come on, let me take you.” Before Hajime could even say something, Subaru picked him up and carried him on his back. “I’ll take you, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>He gasped and stared at Subaru”a-Akehoshi-senpai..” he blushed and buried his face in Subaru’s shoulder, ”you don’t have too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I have to. You’re my friend and I care for you. Let’s go” he smiled softly and rubbed his thigh gently before walking out of the animal pen, carrying Hajime like he weighed nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at the thigh rub and sighed”you are too nice to me” he chuckled”I can walk ya know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Let’s go” he chuckled and walked with him to the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed and gripped his bag as he held onto Subaru, it was kinda nice to be held like this by him. He can see why Ritsu likes being held by Mao so much. He felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…Akehoshi-Senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you carry me more often…”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s what my Shinonon wants then of course,” Subaru giggled and turned to his head to face Hajime, “anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled at that and laid his head on Subaru’s gently and closed his eyes. He was lucky to have him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru fixed his jacket before rechecking the box he had. Now he knows Hajime said to not get him anything but he never was good at listening especially not when he had his heard set on something. Especially if that something involved buying random shiny items. When he finally reached Hajimes house he took a deep breath and knocked on the door</p><p> </p><p>“Ni-Chan!” Hajime’s sister Kyoko yelled”the door! I’m gonnnnnaaaa open ittttt!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO” Hajime yelled “I’ll go! Y-you finish your homework!!”He panicked and stood in front of the door as he took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Okay..</p><p> </p><p>This was happening</p><p> </p><p>The moment arrived..</p><p> </p><p>He slowly reached for the door and opened it with his best smile, “Akehoshi-senpai !” He beamed once he saw him standing there. He noticed the box right off the bat and raised a brow at it, “what’s in the box?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shinonon!” Subaru beamed and put the box down before he pulled Hajime into a hug and nuzzled the top of Hajime’s head with his cheek, “just a gift for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“A gift? But I said you don’t have to bring me anything!” He blushed and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t listen you know that!” He chuckled softly and rubbed his neck when he noticed a girl behind Hajime with long blue hair tied in a braid, “hello!”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko stared at Subaru and smiled”isn’t he that guy you have posted on your walls?”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled at that”I’m on Shinonon’s walls? You have my merch?!” He gasped happily.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed when he heard his sister,“I- gO to your room!” He blushed and looked away for a moment before sighing. “Well yeah! You’re my friend a-and I support you” he smiled and rubbed his neck sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled softly and ran upstairs with a smug smirk”okaaaaay~”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled”that’s cute Shinonon. I have a few of your merch, Daikichi likes to sleep snuggled up against your plushy!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and looked away with a giggle “aww.. t-thank you Akehoshi-senpai” he smiled “thats cute.. do you want something to drink? Something to eat?” He asked as he walked over to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru picked up the box he had put down and followed Hajime into the kitchen”oh anything will work” he smiled and sat the box next to Hajime on the counter”I got you sommmmeethiiiinggg! So oooooopen the boooox,” he cooed.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime turned to the box then Subaru, “Akehoshi-Senpai…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be shy, it won’t bite,” he chuckled softly and sat his head on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>The box itself had shiny light blue wrapping paper and a messily tied purple bow tapped to it. Inside of it was strands of white, blue, and purple paper that held a small bundle of beautiful flowers including lavender, zinnias and yellow roses. Four hair clips with hearts, stars, a rabbit and a gem. There was even a little box of chocolate in the box.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully Hajime unwrapped the box to hopefully save the beautiful ribbon and paper for something else, maybe a craft. He put the paper aside and took one of the kitchen knives to the box and cut the tap off so he could open it up. Hajime gasped and blushed as he stared into the box, “A-Akehoshi-senpai...” he whispered “it’s.. so beautiful!” He smiled as he stared at the box before looking up at him and hugging him tightly, “Thank you so much... I love it!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that sweet reaction and hugged him back”you’re welcome Shinonon, I had to ask Rasshi about flowers and stuff, the Roses are for friendship, lavenders because you like them and for pureness and the zinnias for love because I love my Shinonon~” he beamed and nuzzled Hajime’s cheek with his.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and smiled happily “I love you too..” he smiled softly and squeezed him with a smile “do you want to go upstairs?” He smiled as he turned around to make some toasts, “I’m just going to make us some toast and spread, I’ll bring it up in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I’ll go look at all the merch you have of me and take lots of pictures,” he smiled happily and booped his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Also.. don’t let Kyoko and Ryu annoy you.. you can tell them to go away if you want, don’t worry” he smiled “go, make yourself comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and gave Hajime another quick hug before he walked upstairs. Luckily Hajimes room smelled strongly of natural plants and teas so it was easy to pick out the beautiful room. He peaked in and smiled at how simple it was minus the desk and 3 shelves of merchandise.</p><p> </p><p>Subarus merch took up most of the desk and 1st shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Ni-chan likes him..” Kyoko smirked as she whispered to Ryu.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely he does” she smiled and watched Subaru from her and Ryu’s shared bedroom”he seems fun”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru took a picture of the merch and chuckled softly”that’s cute Shinonon...really cute” he smiled and sat down on the bed and looked around the simple room. Oddly it was comforting even with its little to no accessories, minus the merchandise corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he like Ni-Chan though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask him” Kyoko smiled before walking into his room. She sat on the bed next to Subaru and smiled</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hi! You’re Kyoko..right?” Subaru asked as he turned to him, “I’m Subaru Akehoshi, though I think you probably already knew that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm I did” she smiled and shook his hand “Kyoko Shino. You’re all over my brother’s room.. what’s up between you two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we are really good friends, he’s my favorite underclass man” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Did Kyoko know about the fake dating? He didn’t know if he should mention it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do friends have posters of each other around? Hmmm...” she looked at him and cocked her head</p><p>“Upperclassmen don’t just go to underclassmen’s houses..”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we are really good friends, I have posters of my friends, my unit members, club members, and Shinonon” he smiled at the questions he was getting”and I wouldn’t deny a chance to be with Shinonon at his own home”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” She raised a brow “do you like him too?” He smirked</p><p> </p><p>“Kyoko, get out!” Hajime exclaimed from the door as he walked in with the tray and a bright blush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko gasped and ran out with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed and closed the door behind him “sorry about that.. she can get a bit annoying sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru chuckled”oh it’s fine, she seems..fun?” He smiled”she was asking questions about why I was here and then if I liked you. Weird questions right?” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and sighed, “Y-yeah.. really weird” he chuckled before putting down the tray with the mini toasts and  spreads, each with their own little spreading knife.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled”but I like you, you’re my favorite idol” he said as he gently booped Hajime’s nose. He looked at the mini toasts and smiled,”small and cute like Shinonon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- shUshh” he whined and gave him a little push, “you are a meanie for calling me cute..”</p><p> </p><p>“I am no meanie!” He gasped dramatically and held a hand to his head”I’m wounded! Who knew Shinonon could wound me so much”</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi-senpaaii” he whined and hugged him tightly “noo I didn’t mean to wound you!”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise” he whined and looked at him with a slight smile. It was nice when Hajime tried to cheer up his ‘wounded self’.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise” he smiled and pulled away to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled at him and booped his nose”good because I would never wound you”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so” he smiled and blushed slightly at the boop before grabbing a toast and spreading some jam on it. He blew some hair from his face in annoyance before he moved it behind his ear only for it to fall right back into place.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru did the same except he put guacamole on the bread. He looked up at Hajime for a moment before he tucked the stray hair behind Hajime’s ear”want me to get one of the hairpins?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime’s cheeks went bright red at that, “I- I.. sure”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and gently put the bread down and grabbed the box next to him and looked through it, he pulled out the pin with a star on it and pinned it into Hajime’s hair”there you go, now it’s not in your face”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and touched the pin lightly with his finger, “Thank you, Akehoshi senpai.. I love it” he smiled “I needed pins anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad I could get you some pins then” he smiled and took the toast and guacamole he made earlier and took a bite. The faint blush on Hajime’s cheeks made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime bit his own toast and smiled happily “thanks for coming over. It’s nice to have some company”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and smiled”of course, I wouldn’t miss the chance to hang out with my ‘boyfriend’”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and looked down shyly “o-of course...” he chuckled and took a deep breath as he stared down, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled softly and took another slice of toast and put some jam on it”what are you thinking of, I know that look on your face. It’s you thinking face?” He asked as he took a bite of the toast.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking... what if we uploaded a story on Instagram?” He asked as he looked at him “you and I, together...” he blushed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Like making it fake official?” He smiled and cocked his head”hm...does that mean I’ll have to post more and more pictures my favorite rabbit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I mean... only if you want a-and feel comfortable with it..” he blushed and looked down, pretty much regretting speaking out his thoughts</p><p>“Never mind...”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru put his toast down and moved the tray to the floor before he cupped Hajime’s cheeks”I’m fine with doing that Shinonon, why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t know..” he blushed as he looked into his eyes, “Y-you are very close.. Akehoshi-senpai..” he giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that bad?” He chuckled and leaned in more when he saw that Hajime’s eyes sparkled thanks to the way the room light hit them. He adored looking into his eyes because of the way they sparkled no matter where Hajime was, it was breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>"N-never said it was.." he whispered as he looked into Subaru's eyes. His face becoming redder the closer he got.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was it really happening?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Was it really going to happen?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He smiled and tilted his head leaning in just a bit more before he was merely a few centimeters away. “You have pretty eyes Shinonon..” he whispered before he kissed Hajime’s cheek softly”and pretty skin and lips and a cute nose and face and ooooh you are just so cute and pretty!” He smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Hajime’s happily.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime just stared at him before sighing and letting out a weak chuckle before pulling away from him, "thanks.. Akehoshi-senpai..." he smiled and rubbed his neck "you are very pretty too.. I hope you know"</p><p> </p><p>“I am? Thanks Shinonon, but you are the pretty one” he smiled and pulled out his phone to get to instagram”if we do make it official student council is gonna have our heads”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at that and sighed "I hope it's worth it.." he said before wrapping his arms around Subaru affectionately and pulling him close "insta story?"</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm!” He smiled and pulled the boy into his lap and wrapped an arm around him before he held up his phone to take a picture”smiiiile”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled softly and leaned into Subaru to press his cheek against his for the picture, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a gentle squeeze. He wanted desperately to just kiss his cheek but the butterflies in his stomach told him no.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru looked at him with a fond smile before he looked at the phone and snapped a photo”got it! Oooh this is gonna be exciting!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime laughed softly and lookied at the pic "aw.. it looks cute. We look like real boyfriends" he smiled "We're gonna lit a huge fire with this.."</p><p> </p><p>He wished he could’ve kissed him in that moment</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah we are” he smiled and laid his head on Hajime before he went to his story and posted it, tagging Hajime and putting the words ‘My Shinonon~❤️’ in the bottom corner of the picture and posting it to his story. “Your lips look so soft in the picture Shinonon...” he whispered as he nuzzled his cheek, “very kissable.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime obviously blushed at that as well "Thanks.. Akehoshi-senpai" he smiled and hugged him tightly "your lap is comfortable.." he whispered as he adjusted himself some on him.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru didn’t mean to but he gripped Hajime’s hip a bit hard as he shifted. ‘It was just to keep him secure’ he kept telling himself”-oh thanks?! You have nice thighs, too”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gasped silently at the sudden grip and looked down at Subaru's thighs</p><p> </p><p>o h</p><p> </p><p>oh god..</p><p> </p><p>He was sitting on Subaru Akehoshi’s lap, and being gripped by Subaru Akehoshi’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I need to use the bathroom.." he stuttered as he got up, his face completely red before walking in to his little bathroom and quickly closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime took a deep breath and rubbed his face.</p><p>Why did he even leave? Why did he get so nervous?</p><p>Why did Subaru... grip him?</p><p> </p><p>Damn... he was sitting on his lap.. and now he lost the chance</p><p> </p><p>Subaru watched him leave and blinked slowly”o-okay?” He chuckled and looked down at the lap that was lacking the warmth of Hajime. He clicked his tongue and laid back on the bed and sighed. He looked at the ceiling and drifted into random thoughts. Mainly about stuff that had nothing to do with what happened but Hajime still crossed Subaru’s mind once or a few times. He closed his eyes to focus on what he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Was it bad that he was thinking about Hajime? The way that his shampoo smelt like fresh fruit and flowers. The way that the hairpin complimented the sweet and pure aura surrounding Hajime, even if Hajime refused to acknowledge it. The way his soft lips had the brightest smile he’d ever seem from the soft Ra*bits member. Or maybe it was how soft his thighs were when he sat on his lap and how the were a bit squishy when he squeezed them. Is that such a bad thing to think about? Was it wrong to think of someone like this, to point out their best features and think about them?</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and jumped when he felt hands on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi Senpai! I was calling your name for a minute,” Hajime smiled softly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru sat up and chuckled, “sorry sorry, I was just thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothing important,” he smiled softly and pulled Hajime into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed but hugged back, “sorry I ran off…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s okay! I was worried I scared you off!”</p><p> </p><p>“You could never scare me off Akehoshi Senpai,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, I’d never live with myself if I scared off my Shinonon!” He whined as he hugged Hajime close.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime giggled and took a deep breath before looking down, a bit embarrassed, “A-Akehoshi Senpai can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“MayI sit on your lap again?" he whispered shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely!” He smiled and moved his hands from his laps so Hajime could get comfy how he wanted. Did he sound too eager? He didn’t think he did.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled happily and got on the bed before sitting on Subaru's lap happily and hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and wrapped his arms around Hajime and kissed his head like it was second nature and let out a relaxed sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime chuckled softly and held onto him before shifting some on his lap to adjust himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Comfy?” He smiled and patted his thighs”I think you are very comfy.”</p><p> </p><p>"I am very comfy" he smiled and laid his head on his chest with a happy sigh "are you comfy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm” he smiled and held him close. Having Hajime straddle his hips was a feeling that Subaru couldn’t exactly describe but it was nice. Though it did make him shift under Hajime so they weren’t in any weird positions.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled and while he hugged him, he took another toast and spread some butter on it before biting with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at him and chuckled “don’t get crumbs on me, stuff sticks to my jacket easily” he smiled and laid his head on Hajime’s</p><p> </p><p>This was oddly calming. Of course Hajime was calming so it was to be expected but it was different. He wanted to stay snuggled up to Hajime for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"Take off your jacket then" he chuckled "you have something under it, right?" he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course” he smiled and unzipped his jacket and took it off, he looked around the bed and decided the best place to put was draped over Hajime’s back like a blanket. He stared at him for a moment before he zipped the jacket up.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and giggled "your jacket is warm.." he smiled and hugged him again so he wouldn't see his face when he asked the following;</p><p>"Akehoshi-senpai... are you busy tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>Subaru thought about it and rubbed Hajime’s back “Nope, I’m not. I planned on just lounging around tomorrow. Why?” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and gripped at him slightly "Do you want to.. sleep over?" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru definitely noticed the way he clung to him and chuckled,”would your parents be okay with it? If so I can ask my mom.” He pulled Hajime back some so he’d look at him”but I’d love too”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled softly at that "I should ask but.. I'm sure they'll have no problem" he smiled softly "hand me my phone please"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and leaned forward, with Hajime still in his arms, and grabbed Hajime’s phone and handed it to him”your phone my prince” he said dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime giggled at that and took the phone from him, “thank you good sir.” He sat comfortably in Subaru’s lap and laid his head on him as he texted his mom. He would occasionally shift above Subaru which would momentarily make Subaru clench.</p><p> </p><p>“What is she saying?” He asked as he moved his hands to Hajime’s hips and stared at them while he tried to keep him still. It didn’t realize how distracting Hajime’s hips were till now and he couldn’t help but rub and squeeze the soft flesh through the shirt Hajime wore.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped at the touch and blushed as he continued to type, “u-uh she’s asking me questions about you and such…but she hasn’t answered…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I see…” he whispered as he moved his hands under Hajime’s shirt to his warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed more and shivered slightly as he shifted on Subaru’s lap some more, not helping the growing problem Subaru was having. “She asked if your mom is okay with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can ask…” he whispered as he was so focused on the pale and squishy flesh before him. He kept rubbing and massaging Hajime’s skin, ignoring the way Hajime shifted above him.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime let out a noise that sounded like a little animal and both boys froze and went quiet. Hajime dropped his phone and immediately tried to pull away, “oh my god Akehoshi Senpai I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to! Oh this is so embarrassing! I’m sorry I’m sorry!” He whined.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru blushed at his moving and gripped his hips, “S-shinonon stop moving so much you’re hitting something! it’s okay!” He chuckled nervously and as he tried to still Hajime. He moved one hand to Hajime’s back and kept the other on his hip to try and steady the blushing boy above him.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Akehoshi Senpai wait, let go! I might fall and ta-!” He gripped Subaru tightly as he leaned back and fell off the bed, taking Subaru with him. They landed with a thud and pulled away to look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime had his back on the floor under Subaru with his hair splayed about under him ,his arms were wrapped tight around Subaru to keep them close and his cheeks were bright shade of red that looked the same as Mao’s hair. He had one ankle still on the bed but his whole leg was on Subaru’s shoulder, his other leg was wrapped around Subaru’s waist keeping him pressed against him. Subaru was above him with his whole weight shifted on both of his arms which were next to Hajime’s head. He had one knee between Hajimes legs and the other one was on the outside of the blue haired boys thigh. His cheeks were of a similar shade of red to Hajime’s  and his eyes locked onto the amethyst orbs of Hajime. They took a few seconds to catch his breath and look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Akehoshi Senpai I’m sorry…” he whispered In panic and moved his hands to his face to cover it.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no no it’s fine Shinonon,” he smiled nervously and tried to sit up but ended up moving Hajime closer under him because of the leg around his body. He blushed more and carefully moved the leg that was around his body and put it down before he carefully took Hajime’s leg that was over his shoulder and moved it off his shoulder. He made the mistake of looking down while doing this and his eyes met Hajime’s. Hajime’s cheeks were still flushed but his expression was relaxed and calm, her was holding his own hands and held them against his chest. Subaru must have gripped Hajime’s leg a bit because Hajime blushed more and pulled his leg a bit towards his own body.</p><p>“Shinonon…” Subaru whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sat up slowly and looked up at him, he lifted his leg up and out it on the floor as he looked down and away from his upperclassman, “sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t be I should have let go so I wouldn’t fall on you,” he chuckled and cupped Hajime’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked up at him when his cheeks were cupped and looked deep in his eyes before he hesitantly reached his hand up to carefully cup Subaru’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru blinked at that and leaned a bit into his hand and smiled, “you have soft hands…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he smiled and leaned in a bit before moving to get on his knees. Leaning a bit into Subaru.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru look at him and leaned back against the bed till he couldn’t anymore. He looked into Hajime’s eyes and when he was about to speak Hajime put two fingers to his lips. Subaru stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi-Senpai…I’m sorry,” he whispered before he pressed his lips shyly to his fingers over Subaru’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru blushed at that and his eyes widened at Hajime’s bold action, “Shinonon…” he whispered against Hajime’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime pulled away and looked at him with red cheeks before he moved his fingers. It took him a minute before he blushed and fell back, covering his face. “OH NO! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I just acted I didn’t even ask if you wanted it! I’m sorry Akehoshi Senpai! Oh I’m awful I’m such a creep…”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru frowned and pulled Hajime close and held him close, “don’t worry! I’m not mad. Who knew my Shinonon was so brave! I’m so proud of you.” He smiled and pressed his head to his, “it’s sweet you’d do that with me but you should wait to kiss someone’s lips when it’s someone you like. Remember we are alone and are fake dating…we don’t have to do all this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed at that and chuckled nervously, “yeah..sorry I was just caught up in the moment.” He smiled at him, “you should ask your mom if you can stay over,”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru gasped and stood up, with Hajime still in his arms, “I forgot! Well I can ask you when I go run home go get stuff, she usually says yes to this stuff and because you aren’t crazy like my unit she’ll definitely say yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do I tell my mom?” Hajime chuckled and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell her that my mom said yes, I’ll be right back.” He smiled and gave Hajime a kiss on his flushed cheeks , “see ya Shinonon!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and nodded, “o-okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” He smiled softly and began to unzip Subaru’s jacket to give to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it on, it looks nice on you,” Subaru smiled at him and booped his nose before he messed up Hajime’s hair and dashed out his bedroom downstairs to put on his shoes and rush out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime held Subaru’s jacket and blushed as he looked down. He giggled to himself before throwing himself on his bed and hugging his body and relaxing in the warmth of the bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Subaru leaning over him while they were on the floor, holding him by his hips AND touching his skin. It was Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko poked her head in the room and smiled, “your boyfriend gone?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled, completely in a daze, “he’s coming back to sleepover~”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! So he is your boyfriend!” She beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused and sat up. What were they. He looked down then up at Kyoko, “yes..yes he is!”</p><p> </p><p>“Poor him,” she chuckled, “hey is that his jacket? DID YOU TWO DO THE DEED!”</p><p> </p><p>“WhaT! No! Get out!” He blushed and pointed for her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko giggled before she ran out the room. Hajime sighed and looked down at the ground before he smiled and held his body.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight couldn’t come faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru dashed down the sidewalk with a happy eagerness as he tried to make it home as soon as he could so he could get his stuff and dash back to Shinonon. He’s also have to manage to convince his mom to allow him to go on such short notice but he had company so he could do it easily. It’s not like she usually told him “no” when I came to the stuff as long as she knew what the person looked like, their address, how long he was staying, and what they were going to do she was perfectly fine.</p><p> </p><p>When he walked up to he’s home he gently to open the door and was greeted with Daikichi barking happy at his feet, “hey Daikichi! How’s my sweet baby!” He cooed. Daikichi spun around and hopped up and down to be picked up. Of course Subaru couldn’t deny him that.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted Daikichi into his arms and walked more into the house in search of his mom, “hey mom? Moooooom,” he whined as he walked around before he found her in the study with some tea and a book, “hey mom!”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a smile but didn’t look up, “hello my star. I thought you were at a friends place?” She asked but kept her eyes on her book.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m gonna head right back, just came to grab some stuff so I can stay over,” he answered as he put Daikichi down.</p><p> </p><p>“For the night?” She asked as she looked up at him, “are their parents okay with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, as long as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you assume I would be,” she asked quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>“..yes?” He chuckled nervously and kicked his foot with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed with a smile, “describe him to me my star.”</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Hajime Shino! Light blue hair that’s to his shoulders that smells like lavender tea, he has lilac eyes that match one of the marbles I own, pale skin, rose cheeks, a really soft soothing voice, soft hands and skin, he’s really kindhearted and caring, he has two little siblings that seem really really nice, OH! He likes tea and soft things, we work together too!” He said eagerly, describing Hajime was fun, he could never say enough.</p><p> </p><p>“I assume he has a unit? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! He’s a part of Ra*bits, that cute unit with the short guys in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the one with a maidens voice…” she smiled at that, “he sounds lovely, I don’t mind if you go but do you know when you will be home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…maybe afternoon? Dunno, I’ll be to busy being distracted by Shinonon.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Shinonon’? Is that what you call him? That’s cute,” she smiled and gently let Daikichi into her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a cute nickname for a cute boy!” He beamed proudly.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at that, “I’ll take your word for it, I’ll take care of Daikichi while you are gone, unless you are going to call your friend Oogami to take him for the night.” She smiled and stood up for a moment, “hug me before you pack, I know you will be rushing out the second you get.”</p><p> </p><p>“I might, I doubt he’ll oppose to taking care of him.” He smiled and walked over to his mom and happily hugged her, “you know me too well! Love you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too,”she smiled and gave him a squeeze before she let him go, “now you may go pack.”</p><p> </p><p>And with those words Subaru dashed off to his room with Daikichi barking happily behind him. He pushed the door open and nearly tripped over a shoe in the process of rushing in. Daikichi jumped on the bed and grabbed the Hajime plushy that he slept with.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww look at you, you cuddling your own Shinonon?” He cooed at his sweet shiba. He smiled at Daikichi and grabbed a backpack from his messy closet and threw it on the bed, “underwear..” he mumbled and threw some clean ones on the bed, “ sweatpants…t-shirt,” he mumbled and tossed his gray sweats and a shirt from some American band that he found himself listening too more often even through he barely had an idea what ‘The Vamps’ songs were all about. “Shirt…jeans…socks,” he hummed and tossed in some blue jeans, a pair of white ankle socks, and a white shirt with orange sleeves and a graphic of two puppies on it. He looked around his room and grabbed his phone charger from his nightstand and tossed it on the bed before walking to the bathroom to retrieve his toothbrush and toothpaste. After tossing it on the bed as well he began to ‘neatly’ fold the clothes and shove them in his bag, he put the charger in a pocket then put his toothbrush and paste in the bag. “That should be it right?”</p><p> </p><p>Daikichi stared at him and made a motion of covering his nose and blowing air out.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru understood immediately and walked over to his dresser and look through his drawers for his deodorant which he promptly threw on the bed after finding it. He shoved it in his bag and relaxed, “okay! That is all!”</p><p> </p><p>Daikichi agreed with a bark and jumped on Subaru’s lap. Subaru smiled at him and picked up his sweet pup into his arms, “do you wanna stay with Leon today?” He asked Daikichi with a smile, “does my sweet baby want me to call Gami-San?” The response was a very happy bark from his sweet shiba. Daikichi barked happily and spun in a circle eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and laid down on his stomach, “I take that as a yes,” he took his phone and immediately started texting the dog loving indie rock boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Subaru: How busy are you</p><p>Subaru: And how busy is Leon</p><p> </p><p>Leons Owner: what?</p><p>Leons Owner: I’m not busy and neither is Leon. Why? What the fuck do you need</p><p> </p><p>Subaru: you wanna take Daikichi while I go to Shinonons?</p><p> </p><p>Leons Owner: why tf are you going to his place?</p><p>Leons Owner: you aren’t tryna get laid right? RIGHT??</p><p>Leons Owner: he’s out of your league dude</p><p> </p><p>Subaru: first off, sleepover.</p><p>Subaru: second off, I’m not tryna do anything like that with Shinonon!</p><p>Subaru: third off, fuck you.</p><p> </p><p>Leons Owner: fuck you too</p><p>Leons Owner: but yeah I can take your sweet pup off your hands while you go not get off to Hajime FUCKING Shino</p><p> </p><p>Subaru: I am NOT going to taint Shinonon like that. I’m not THAT horny</p><p> </p><p>Leons Owner: you’re right, the horniest person in your unit is Mao</p><p> </p><p>Subaru: he’s a kiss ass but we love him</p><p> </p><p>Leons Owner: Eichi Tenshouin kiss ass</p><p>Leons Owner: but like when do I gotta be over?</p><p> </p><p>Subaru: like</p><p>Subaru: nowish</p><p> </p><p>Leons Owner: fuck me</p><p>Leons Owner: okay give me a few to get there</p><p> </p><p>Subaru: thanks man!</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Subaru put his phone down and pulled Daikichi into his arms, “you ready to hang out with Leon bud?” His response was Daikichi barking happily. “Yeah that’s what I thought” he smiled and picked him up along with his bag, “you gonna be good for Gami-san?” A happy bark in response. He smiled at that and kissed Daikichi’s nose as he sat on the stairs and waited patiently for Koga to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>After around 30 minutes of waiting for Koga there was a knock at the door and the sound of familiar barking from the other side. Of course Daikichi recognized it and barked back happily. “He’s here!” He smiled happily and opened the door. Koga was standing outside with his coat on and Leon in his arms with a little jacket on himself. “You put Leon in a jacket-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes now give me your fucking dog,” he huffed and moved Leon to one arm.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru chuckled and kissed Daikichi’s head before he handed his precious baby to Koga. Daikichi barked happily and licked Koga face before he snuggled into him. A small smile cracked onto Kogas face and he chuckled, “hey buddy…now how about you, me, and Leon go get some sweet treats and then head to the park aye?” The two pups happily barked.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for taking them Gami-San,” Subaru smiled as he grabbed his bag and walked out the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it’s what ever,” he scoffed but smiled as he kissed the pups heads, “have fun at Shinos I guess,” he chuckled and walked off of Subaru’s porch with the two pups in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks man!” He waved before he ran off in the direction of Hajime’s home once more. This time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru adjusted the bag on his shoulder and fixed his hair before he knocked on Hajimes door just like he did a barely three hours earlier.</p><p> </p><p>If not for Koga being able to take Daikichi he would have brought his sweet shiba over but luckily he was spared from sharing Hajime with his dog</p><p> </p><p>“Nii-Chan the door!” Kyoko yelled as she walked downstairs and swung the door open”hey man,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi hi!” Subaru smiled”I’m back to steal your brother”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are” Kyoko sighed over dramatically”he’s upstairs” she smiled and allowed Subaru to walk right in”just so you know, now that you are staying over you are 100% allowed to be bullied by me and Ryu”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I bully you back?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She deadpanned before walking upstairs. Subaru followed her up the stairs but stopped at Hajimes door and swung the door open</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Shinonon~!” He chirped.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime let out a shriek at the sudden noise and stared at Subaru before gasping</p><p> </p><p>"Akehoshi-senpai!!" He beamed happily and held his arms open for the beautiful man he had been waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru oh so gently sat his bag down before he ran to Hajime and tackled him to the bed into a hug”SHINONON!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime laughed happily and let out an 'oof'</p><p> </p><p>"AKEHOSHI-SENPAI!" He smiled and hugged him back tightly "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH"</p><p> </p><p>“I was only gone for an hour” he chuckled softly and hugged him tighter</p><p> </p><p>Hajime relaxed at the beautiful warmth and smiled as he nuzzled into him slightly "still.." he whispered and giggled "did you bring everything you need?"</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm! Got my clothes, got my charger, phone, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, annnnnd” he smiled softly and pulled away to look at Hajime”i got my lucky marble”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed slightly at that and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru managed to be so cute sometimes…</p><p> </p><p>"Good! If you need anything else you can ask me, I can lend you what you need" he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly” he smiled and stood up”alright my dear Shinonon! What do you wanna do first” he smiled happily and put his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm” he thought and looked into Subaru’s eyes</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes...</p><p> </p><p>“Insta story!” He beamed “Coz I want everyone to know how happy I am that my Akehoshi-senpai is staying with me”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh yeah! I wanna put it on my story though” he smiled softly and pulled out his phone from his pocket, “come snuggle me Shinonon.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that and took the chance to sit on Subaru's lap. He gently cupped his cheek and kissed it gently for the picture. Like a good boyfriend would.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that and leaned into him as he angled the camera some. He wrapped his arm around Hajime to pull him closer before he took one picture then pulled him down onto the bed and into his arms before he took another one.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime was pretty surprised at the last movement and stayed still before looking at him and blushing, unsure if he should say something.</p><p> </p><p>Specially after everything that happened before.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and kept his arms around the smaller boy and looked at the pictures”you look so cute in these Shinonon, as always.” He smiled softly and put the first picture up with no words just a bunch of heart emojis, then the second one with more heart emojis but the words</p><p>‘By the end of the night he’s probably gonna make me sleep on his couch’</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at the second one and stayed close to him, “I’d never miss the chance of sleeping with Akehoshi-senpai and having midnight talks with him..”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at that and pulled him close, ”I’d never miss the chance to be with my Shinonon either” he smiled softly at him,”what will we talk about at midnight? Or will you be too sleepy to stay up that long” he chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I can stay up! Have some faith" he chuckled softly and nuzzled into him "I don't know. Midnight talks are only unlockable at midnight"</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold you to staying up” he smiled”just so you know” he chuckled and gently let Hajime’s hair”what shampoo do you use..” he whispered as he continued to pet him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a secret..” he whispered and stayed close to him with a giggle, “Hey.. Akehoshi-senpai..” he smiled softly and looked down at his hand. It was nice to lay down with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yessss?” He smiled at him and booped his nose softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Akehoshi-senpaaaaai" he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yessss Shinonoonnn” he cooed softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. I just like saying your name" he giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru blinked and smiled at that”I like saying your name too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed slightly when he realized how that sounded.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really know what to do" he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Me either, usually when I sleep over with my friends I just kinda mess around with them” he smiled and tapped Hajimes thigh softly and smiled at its softness”we could make food or something, walk to the park, we can watch some videos on my phone, lay in the bed and contemplate life, summon a demon, play with a hose. Ya know. Boy stuff” he said so casually do then somehow even MORE casually said the next few words,“or we could do couples stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime obviously noticed the last thing he said, and obviously blushed at it</p><p>"Couples stuff?" he asked as he turned to him, letting out a chuckle "Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime didn't really have experience with love. It wasn't easy to think about 'couple stuff' other than things he saw on movies.</p><p> </p><p>Which were usually just hugs, kisses and-</p><p> </p><p>“Sex” he joked so easily like he said it often”just kidding! I could never ruin Shinonon like that. I’d die!” He smiled”but we could watch a movie and cuddle, make little charms for each other, braid hair” he chuckled”I dunno..stupid stuff” he smiled and ran his fingers through Hajimes hair”I can’t even braid..”</p><p> </p><p>"I- I cAn't believe you just said that!" Hajime blushed. It was like he could read his thoughts, and now it scared him, “I can braid" he said with a soft chuckle, trying to change the topic "I can teach you"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Hajimes reaction,”sorrrry.” He laid his head on the gentle boy and hummed”I’d like to know, maybe one day I can braid your hair. It would look cute” he smiled and gently took some of Hajimes hair in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly and relaxed at his touch, but his mind was somewhere else other than braids</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean you would ruin me..." he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? I didn’t quite catch that?” He hummed as he let go of the soft blue locks.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you mean you would ruin me?” He asked again a bit louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh just..” he rubbed his neck, “when I asked Gami-San to take care of Daikichi he asked why I was coming over and kept saying that you were out of my league and that I was crazy for tryna get laid but I wasn’t because I wouldn’t ruin your chance to do that with someone you like PLUS I didn’t wanna ruin your innocence with anything so dirty! I mean if anyone found out I ever did the deed with you they would kill me!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime just stared in disbelief</p><p> </p><p>Out of Subaru Akehoshi’s league? Who could ever be!</p><p> </p><p>Crazy for getting laid.. why would Koga say that? Subaru wasn’t like that.. right? Had Subaru even.. done it before?</p><p> </p><p>Ruin his chance with someone he liked..</p><p>Subaru, if he only knew..</p><p> </p><p>Everything was just so weird.. he had never really thought of sex with anyone before.</p><p>How often <em>did</em> Subaru think of it?</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh..”</p><p> </p><p>“My reaction exactly!” He chuckled”i think he’s just talking about it because he’s apart of UNDEAD” he smiled</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” He asked so casually as if Hajime could make a coherent thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime just blinked</p><p>He didn’t even know what to think</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even know how to talk about this topic</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t know.. but why would he just.. say that?” He asked, not really sure what part was his answer addressed to. He put his hands on face to hide how completely red it was.</p><p> </p><p>Subarus face was flushed but no where close to Hajimes, “you know Koga, he always things so dirty. But I’d never ruin you Shinonon, you’re to precious to me” he smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime just gulped at that</p><p>
  <em>Too precious for him~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A-Akehoshi-senpai..” he asked and looked down “h-have you ever.. you know.. gotten ‘laid’ before?” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, not once” he chuckled”I know people that have though, what about you? Has someone deflowered Shinonon!” He gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“I- whY do you sAy it LiKe thAt!” He whined and sat up on his knees to keep them together and close his legs. “I haven’t either..” he whispered and looked at him</p><p>“You’re not... desperate for it.. right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pssssh no!” He smiled at him”I am not a horny bastard no matter what people tell you.” He said with such pride,” I mean we all have thoughts right, most guys are age do”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so..” he chuckled softly and sighed “your second comment is slightly contradictory tho..” he said before poking his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“How!” He gasped”it’s not contradictory” he pouted”I’m not horny I’m just a teen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright” he chuckled and took his hand to play with his fingers, “W-why do you think you would ruin my chance of doing it with someone I like..”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m not the person you like” he said so easily but for some odd reason he felt awful saying that. He didn’t know why though.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..” Hajime let out a nervous chuckle and looked down for a moment. He didn’t know how to feel about the fact that Subaru apparently had no clue that he liked him, but it certainly wasn’t a nice feeling, “That’s okay.. I wouldn’t want to ruin your chance either”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we have come to a mutual agreement. No one is getting laid!” He said with to much confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused at that before smiling the best he could, “Sounds good to me. No one is getting laid” he chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Something about it made him a little sad and he didn’t know why.</p><p>It wasn’t like he even wanted to have sex. At least not in high school anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and looked around the room in awkward silence. Damn he didn’t know how to exactly hang out with Hajime since he was so soft”hey..uh..” he paused”wanna go to the park?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?” He asked a bit confused “it’s late” he chuckled “but sure, let’s go” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that and stood up with a smile before he pulled Hajime off the bed and picked him up, supporting him by his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Akehoshi-senpai!” Hajime gasped as he held onto him. He let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around Subaru’s neck to stay close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let my beautiful prince dirty his feet, you might need some shoes though, are they by the door?” He asked as he rubbed his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah they are” he chuckled softly and held onto him tightly, flinching slightly whenever he touched his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and carried him all the way downstairs before he sat him down at the door so Hajime could put his shoes on.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime put on his shoes and tied them before looking up at Subaru and reaching up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and helped Hajime to his feet before he picked him up again, this time bridal style.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and looked up into Subaru’s eyes, “A-Akehoshi-senpai..”</p><p> </p><p>“Nii-saaaan!” Kyoko called as she ran downstairs before pausing at them two and gasping</p><p>“Well well! Wouldn’t it be better to go upstairs for that?” She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“KyoKO-“ Hajime blushed “gO to your rOOM!”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru blinked and chuckled at Kyoko”what was she thinking we we’re gonna do?” He smiled as he looked at Hajime</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t innocent just dense</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused at that and looked back at Subaru “you’re right.. you’re just carrying me” he shrugged and looked at his younger sister “what do you think we’re doing, Kyoko?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean” Kyoko rolled her eyes with a small huff.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stared in confusion before looking back at Subaru like looking for an answer, “Let’s just go to the park.. Excuse her, she just wants attention”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she think I was gonna carry you away into the sunset on a white horse” Subaru said dramatically as he spun around with Hajime close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t complain if you do~” Hajime smiled and leaned some into Subaru, cupping his cheek and slowly getting closer to him</p><p> </p><p>“I do not want to watch this” Kyoko huffed and walked upstairs “I’m telling mom!” She yelled before she turned to her room and closed her door.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime quickly pulled away from Subaru and sighed, “I- I’m sorry, Akehoshi-senpai I needed her to go away I-“</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at that and kissed his cheek”it’s fine, I don’t mind Shinonon” he smiled and sat him down so he could open the door, “After you~” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed slightly at that and opened the door before walking out, “To the park we go!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and closed the door behind him before running to the sidewalk and holding a hand out for Hajime to take.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime put on his hoodie so hopefully nobody would recognize them before taking Subaru’s hand and laughing softly as they started to run.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he gripped Hajime’s hand and ran with him”you seem so excited for this Shinonon!” He beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I not be happy when I’m with my favorite upperclassman?” He chuckled “plus I don’t want people to see us”</p><p> </p><p>“If we run it’s more suspicious” he smiled and pulled Hajime’s hand to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel the adrenaline then” he chuckled and pulled his hand again to try and make him run.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at him and rubbed his hand before he started running and pulling Hajime along with him</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of the wind in his hair as he laughed with Hajime was unmatched. Maybe they should go on runs together.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime laughed happily, specially once he heard Subaru</p><p> </p><p>Subaru’s laugh was the most precious sound he’d ever heard</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached the park, he stopped running and took some breaths near a tree with Subaru.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru caught his breath and laughed happily”w-we should start going on runs together s-shinonon”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fun..” he smiled softly and turned to Subaru to see his smile.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Hajime and stood up straight”come on” he chuckled and held out a hand for Hajime to take.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded as he took his hand “what do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can just walk or play on the playground,” he smiled softly and intertwined  their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and squeezed his warm hand slightly, “S-sure” he smiled “swings and slides?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely” he chuckled and pulled him along the path towards the playground.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled and followed him all happy.</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful at night. So peaceful and quiet</p><p> </p><p>Subaru took a deep breath and pulled Hajime close to him, he was lucky that Hajime looked more feminine so people wouldn’t question why two guys were holding hands and walking so close in the middle of the night. Which he was upset that he was ashamed of it.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled and paused for a moment before hugging him tightly and staying close to him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that and laid his head on him as they got to the playground”hey...Shinonon..” he whispered as he turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He smiled softly and pulled away to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and leaned into him before he booped his nose”tag..” he whispered before he ran off to the playground.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped “yOU- coME heRE!” He laughed happily and ran after him.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed as he jumped onto the climbing wall and immediately started climbing up it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fall!” Hajima laughed happily as he watched him.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t! Now come get me!” He laughed and climbed up it so he could stare down at the blue haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I- hUh?! Am I supposed to climb!!” He looked up at him “what if I fall!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll catch you” he smiled and held out his hand”come on Shinonon! I believe in you!” He smiled and knelt down so Hajime could reach for his hand easier.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okAy!” Hajime took a deep breath and slowly climbed up the wall, talking slow, deep breaths.</p><p>No harness, no ropes, no nothing.“A-Akehoshi-senpai..”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let you fall...” he whispered softly as he pulled him up more and more till he grabbed both of Hajime’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and held on tight to him as he tried to climb a bit higher “y-you won’t drop me right!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not” he smiled and moved his hands to grab Hajimes arms”come on Shinonon..”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded and took a deep breath as he did his best to climb up to Subaru. He suddenly let out a gasp as he slipped on one of the plastic rocks and tried to grasp whatever we could, being that a rock and Subaru’s hand. He was scared now. They were too high on the stupid wall, and his legs were just flying. “S-SUBARU!” He cried out, too focused on holding onto him to realized he used his name.</p><p>His first name.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru stared at him and with a sudden burst of adrenaline pulled Hajime up high enough so he could grab his waist with one hand,”I won’t let you fall! I got you” he said with confidence and gave him a smile. He held him close and gripped the top of the wall as he pulled Hajime up on top of him and hugged him tightly. “S-see you didn’t fall…”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime definitely used a hand to hold onto the wall too, but another one to hug Subaru back and hold onto him. His breathing was heavy and fast now. He just buried his face in his shoulder to try and not think about the height of a stupid rock climbing wall, “I- I’m sorry..”</p><p> </p><p>He held him close and gently rested his hand on his hand and pet him”it’s okay..” he whispered. He hated seeing Hajime distraught like this so he sat up and tilted Hajimes head up and cupped his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and looked into his eyes, “A-Akehoshi-senpai..” he whispered “can we go down... please..”He really wasn’t having fun up there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and kissed his cheek as he pulled him close”come on..” he smiled and grabbed the wall and got ready to slide down”climb onto my back”</p><p> </p><p>“whAT?! I’m going to kill you!” He whined “W-we can just climb down!!”</p><p> </p><p>“We can if you want but I’m gonna jump down” he smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“You will break your legs!” He whined “can’t you see how tall we are?!” <em>This guy had to be crazy</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey Shinonon, if I fall will you kiss me back to life” he chuckled as he looked into his eyes with a playful spark in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stared into his eyes and slapped his chest gently “you are so dumb..” he whispered and held onto him “come on..”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Shinonon” he chuckled and kissed said boys cheek before they slid down the wall to the ground and Subaru fell on his butt with a grunt. Luckily Hajime was smart and held the wall a bit more so he wasn’t crushed by Subaru but fell on him instead.</p><p> </p><p>“A-are you okay?! I’m sorry!” Hajime blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru chuckled softly as he looked at him”I’m fine!” He smiled and sat up”I’m fine, what about you?” He said as he shifted onto his knees and rubbed his butt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine too” he chuckled softly and hugged him tightly “I’m not climbing that ever again..”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and hugged him back tightly, “understandable” he chuckled and kissed his pretty cheek”swing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Swing!” He beamed and laughed softly as he pulled out from him to stand up, take his hand and run to the swings.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and ran after him, hopefully able to just jump on the swing.” He gripped Hajimes hand and let it go when they got to the swings so he could run into one and flip over it with a loud ‘oof’</p><p> </p><p>Hajime laughed at that and jumped on a swing happily “are you okay, Akehoshi-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fine” he chuckled weakly and stood up, brushing himself off and sitting on his swing”I’m fine” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want my Akehoshi-senpai getting hurt” he chuckled and looked up at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and looked up at the sky with him. The stars were absolutely beautiful this time of night and he felt his heart beat happily in his chest knowing he was sharing it with Shinonon. “I’m glad you don’t wanna hurt me, I’d never hurt you..”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I hurt you?” He asked as he relaxed on the swings</p><p>“I would never hurt you either... you are very important to me..”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and swung a little bit as he hummed in agreement”you’re important to me as well Shinonon..” he turned to him and his eyes went wide as he saw the stars reflect in Hajimes eyes and his heart was caught in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hajime smiled at that and blinked slowly as he watched the stars, unaware that Subaru was watching.</p><p>He was just so happy. Everything about the moment made him happy</p><p>The stars, the silence, Subaru.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru..</p><p> </p><p>He was enjoying the moment. He actually was. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a moment like this one with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled as he looked away from Hajime and at the ground. For some reason just looking at Hajime right now was making his heart go crazy, maybe he was sick?</p><p> </p><p>He’s looked at him before and didn’t feel so sick? The flushed cheeks, the stomach ache, the need to hold Hajime close. Those were symptoms of sickness that Subaru needed to figure out what was causing them. But his brain fizzed out as he looked back at Hajime and reached a hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh” Hajime turned to Subaru and looked into his eyes for a moment. His sight was a bit different. He didn’t know how to describe it, but he seemed both lost yet focused on the moment.He gave him a soft smile and reached for his hand to hold it.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and gently took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “you have Really pretty eyes Shinonon...” he whispered softly as he rubbed Hajimes hand with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and chuckled softly “y-you think so?” He smiled softly and squeezed his hand back, “You have really pretty eyes too.. Akehoshi-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head like a puppy and smiled”thanks..” he looked at their hands and squeezed them</p><p> </p><p>The quiet night and gentle wind that blew occasionally past Hajime’s beautiful features made Subaru’s heart freeze in his throat. He didn’t know why. He has seen Hajime 1000 times, gazed at his face 1000 times, took in his features 1000 times, but for some reason right now his heart was in his throat thumping wildly just by gazing for a second at the boy next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed softly at the way Subaru was looking at him. He looked lost in his thoughts, yet very focused on Hajime. What was he thinking about? He just stared into his eyes and his face went bright pink.</p><p> </p><p>He let go of Hajime’s hand quickly as his face flushed red and he looked down, he felt feverish all of a sudden and put a hand to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Lavender</p><p> </p><p>He could smell Hajime on his hand and felt his ‘fever’ rising</p><p> </p><p>Hajime frowned slightly at the sudden reaction and looked at Subaru, “Are you okay?” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah I’m fine” he chuckled and stood up to try and get the blood to go anywhere”I just feel feverish” he smiled at Hajime</p><p> </p><p>Big mistake</p><p> </p><p>The way the light hit him made him look ethereal and Subaru’s breath got caught in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stared for a moment before he stood up behind him. He walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru let out the air in a hitched breath. He looked into Hajime’s eyes and just stared. Entranced in the sparkling purple lights of Hajime’s eyes. He couldn’t be real, he couldn’t real and this pretty. Was he always this pretty? Subaru didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stared back at Subaru. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew that both of them could feel the magic of the moment. He gave a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Subaru to hug him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru paused before he slowly wrapped an arm around Hajime’s waist and moved the other to Hajime’s cheek. “Shinonon...” he whispered softly as he thumbed at Hajime’s plump and soft lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime let out a small gasp and looked up into Subaru’s eyes, then at his lips, then back up to his eyes</p><p> </p><p>Was he..?</p><p> </p><p>No way..</p><p> </p><p>He blushed and looked down. He didn’t like guys, this whole thing was for Hajime, to keep his fans from harassing him.</p><p> </p><p>Right...?</p><p> </p><p>He looked at him and slowly leaned in, trying to convince himself it was just to help</p><p> </p><p>Just before his lips would have pressed against Hajime’s a little bark was heard and a familiar dog run up. Subaru pulled away and gasped”Daikichi! My baby!” He giggled and picked up his sweet angel”did you run away from Koga?”</p><p> </p><p>“DAKICHI! COME HERE!” Koga yelled as he ran over to them</p><p>He stopped and let out a relieved sigh when he saw Subaru and Hajime with his precious little friend, “Ahh thank you! I’ve chased him down 5 blocks!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime froze in his place</p><p> </p><p>He almost kissed him..</p><p> </p><p>Subaru almost kissed him</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and saw the cute little dog in Subaru’s arms and smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry he’s causing trouble, my baby just misses me” Subaru cooed as he kissed his shibas head”did he break his leash or something? Or did you just not put it on so him and Leon could play?” He smiled and looked down at Leon.</p><p> </p><p>“He broke his leash, I was walking him” he let out a soft chuckle “hey Hajime”</p><p> </p><p>“Hii” Hajime waved happily.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys doing here? It’s late”</p><p> </p><p>“We just wanted to hang out here, it’s nice and quiet at night” he said happily “what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just told you I was walking him” he chuckled softly “hey I saw your stories” he smirked “you guys are having fun hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and let out a small chuckle as he rubbed his neck “y-yeaah.. Akehoshi-senpai is fun to hang out with”</p><p> </p><p>Koga chuckled at that, “I’m still confused why you guys don’t use your first names. After all you’ve been best friends for a while.. and lovers now”</p><p> </p><p>“Shinonon is my special name for Shinonon, anyone can call him his first name or Last name but only I can call him Shinonon” Subaru smiled”but I don’t mind of Shinonon gave me a nickname or called me by my first name” as he said this he turned to Hajime and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that “w-well I never thought of a nickname for you honestly..” he chuckled softly and rubbed his neck</p><p> </p><p>“You should. You guys are cute” Koga said as he ate a cereal bar “well.. I should be heading home now. You two should do the same. It was nice to see you guys” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“See ya Gami-San” Subaru waved before he put Daikichi down”go follow Koga baby”</p><p> </p><p>Daikichi barked and licked Subarus hand before he ran to Koga and trotted happily at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled softly, then turned to Subaru “let’s go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..” he smiled and held out his hand with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled and took his hand with a soft smile and intertwined their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He gave their hands a squeeze before he pulled them along to Hajimes home. He wanted to talk about what happened or what ALMOST happened but he was afraid to know Hajimes answer.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stayed quiet as they walked. He was too scared to talk about what ALMOST happened. He didn’t want to ruin anything. And if it had been an accident, he didn’t want to know it. He just wanted to keep that little, even if incomplete memory, of Subaru almost kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped Hajimes hand and pulled him close to him and looked up”I’m sorry..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” He turned to Subaru for a moment.</p><p>Oh no</p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For what I did at the park”I’m sorry, I just..got caught in a moment.” He chuckled”It didn’t mean anything” he said to hopefully soothe Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused for a moment. His heart ached at those words. ‘It didn’t mean anything’</p><p>He frowned and looked down at the floor, glad that both the night and his hoodie would cover his face. He loosened his grip on his hand some and kept walking. How could he be so stupid? Why would he even think there was something going on? They weren’t dating, and they would never date. Subaru was straight, and he was only doing him a favor to keep creeps away. But still, it hurt. That sentence hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“The what? I didn’t realize” he said with a weak chuckle, like he didn’t realize what had happened</p><p>“I didn’t notice it”Like it never happened.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru watched him walk and tightened his grip” are you...okay? Your voice sounds weak?” He asked as he tried to look into those beautiful bright and happy eyes. “If you don’t tell me I might have to tickle it out of you” he chuckled to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, just a bit tired” he smiled softly and looked down some so he wouldn’t notice his slightly watery eyes. He wasn’t really in the mood for jokes now. It didn’t mean anything..“Do you want to eat the cookies when we get home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh sure” he smiled,”if they are still there”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down a little to try and looked at Hajimes face and saw how even in the shadow of he hoodie Hajimes eyes look...empty? Distant? Sad? He couldn’t tell but he didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly as he could and kept walking with him till they got home</p><p> </p><p>Hajime took the keys and nervously opened the door. His hand shaking a little, “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru walked in with a smile and took off his shoes”cold?” He asked as he motioned to Hajimes shaky hands. Which didn’t make all that much sense as it wasn’t even chilly.</p><p> </p><p>“A-a little” he chuckled softly “the wind goes inside my hoodie so yeah..” he said as he took off his shoes too and quickly wiped his eyes before taking his hoodie off.</p><p> </p><p>He reached out for a moment, just a moment before he held his hands by his side, maybe Hajime was made at him or something.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed slowly before turning to Subaru and smiling the best he could, “Go get the cookies, hopefully they’re still on the top shelf”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded before he booped Hajimes nose”I like your smile” he chuckled before he walked to the kitchen to check for the cookies and luckily it was there. He pulled them down and smiled happily at the beautiful chocolate chip cookies.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at the boop and sighed as he walked to the cookies, “Let’s take em upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and bowed to him”yes sir Shinonon” he chuckled and walked upstairs with the cookies.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime chuckled at that and followed him upstairs happily.</p><p> </p><p>He walked into Hajimes room proudly and sat the cookies on the desk”we have, snacks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely” he smiled and sat on his bed “pass me one!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and took a cookie out and walked over to Hajime and held it to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and took a bite of the cookie happily.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly as Hajimes bright self was back”I like when you are happy, it makes me sad when you aren’t” he chuckled softly and held the cookie to Hajime so he could bite whenever.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed at that “shush.. why would I be sad?”He still was affected by the previous ‘it didn’t mean anything’He was just trying his best. Once he chewed the first piece of cookie, he took another bite.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re eyes, when you’re sad or angry your eyes loose their sparkle and look duller” he smiled and sat next to him. “It’s something I noticed..”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you look at my eyes so much” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“They are really pretty” he smiled and booped his nose softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush” he blushed and looked away before grabbing the cookie from Subaru’s hand and biting on it.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled at that and nudged him”did you enjoy almost falling today”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not funny” he chuckled “never again...” he sighed. “The swings were fun tho..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I liked the swings too” he smiled and rubbed his pinkie against Hajimes leg.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked down at his finger and blushed slightly, trying to relax some.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know...if it wasn’t for Daikichi coming over I might have kissed you...” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime froze at that. There was no way. His cheeks went bright red. He wasn’t serious.. right? He couldn’t be, “W-what..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so you can think Daikichi for sparring your first kiss” he chuckled, “I’d hate to take that away from you but the moment was so perfect. I almost forgot we were fake dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stared at Subaru.It felt like a dream. He felt the need of pinching himself to know if it was real or not.“But.. you don’t like guys..” he whispered with certain disappointment “right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t know. I’ve been pretty comfortable with who I am so I’ve never questioned it” he chuckled softly “but I can’t imagine kissing a guy, or dating a guy, or doing it with a guy...but...I dunno some guys are really cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded and looked down as he listened, “So.. why did you say you would have kissed me..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m not sure what I feel..” he admitted as he laid back”and I don’t think you would have kissed me back..” he chuckled. And rubbed his neck” besides I wouldn’t take that away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stayed quiet for a moment, sitting on the bed, “You would never take anything away from me, Subaru” he whispered. “We would share it. The moment.. the memory..”</p><p> </p><p>“But you should share it with the guy you like, not me” he chuckled”we are only fake dating..” he said softly. But it hurt to say it now.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime opened his mouth to say something, but then he stayed quiet” I guess..”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at him and nudged him with his head”but I’ll still give you cheek kisses and hugs”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled weakly at that and smiled before caressing his pretty hairs, “Sounds good to me” he smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and kissed his cheek softly before he pulled Hajime onto the bed to face him”do you wanna have our midnight talk,” he smiled and booped his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed at the kiss and shrugged “As you wish” he smiled “We should get out pajamas tho”</p><p> </p><p>He jumped up and immediately started taking off his shirt”got it! I brought comfy sweatpants” he said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I-“ he chuckled softly “cool.. I guess?” He blushed as he stared at him and his naked chest</p><p> </p><p>His skin was so perfect.. so smooth. Something in him made him want to kiss every inch of his skin. But Hajime being Hajime just looked down and stood up as well to get his own pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru reached in his bag and threw his shirt and pants on before he turned to Hajime with a smile. He blinked and stared at Hajimes body when he caught the smaller boy changing. His pale skin, slim figure and all around beauty caught him by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime’s back was facing Subaru as he took off his pants and slipped in some soft ones.</p><p>He then grabbed a shirt and slowly turned around as he hummed before gasping at him watching and covering his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed but chuckled softly”sorry, I’ve just never seen you without clothes on so I didn’t mean to stare so long” he smiled and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“I- it’s okay” he chuckled nervously and quickly put on his shirt. He did see Subaru’s skin earlier. No regrets.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and looked around the wall as he walked backwards into the bed and laid on it”do you have a futon that I’ll sleep on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh..” he paused “I didn’t think about that.. uh..” he looked around, then at his bed, “I have a bed under my bed..”</p><p> </p><p>“I can take that” he smiled softly as he got up off the bed with a little bounce.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and walked over to his bed to drag the one under it out,“Can you sleep there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm” he nodded “I’d sleep on the normal floor if you wanted”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never want you to do that” he chuckled softly and smiled at him before patting his own bed, “you can stay here with me meanwhile”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” He smiled and sat next to him”awww Shinonon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeaah yeah” he chuckled softly and leaned into him to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and hugged him tightly”my sweet Shinonon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shuush” he blushed and chuckled softly as he hugged him back.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and laid his head on him and nuzzled into him”oh Shinonon~” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled and stayed close to him happily. He enjoyed this, “Akehoshi-senpai..” he whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinonon...” he whispered as he squeezed him close and pulled him close and onto the bed to get comfy.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped and laughed softly as he got on top of him to rest on his chest,“Akehoshi-senpai..” his warm chest~</p><p> </p><p>“You smell nice, I like your shampoo” he whispered softly as he pulled the covers of them.</p><p>Hajime blushed at that and relaxed at the warmth, “Thank you..” he whispered and smiled “I like your smell.. just.. in general”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at that and pet his head”thanks Shinonon,” he smiled and looked up at the ceiling in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime closed his eyes and relaxed on Subaru’s chest as he felt his breathing.Why was his heart beating so fast..</p><p> </p><p>Subaru sighed and pet Hajimes head, he tried to focus on everything but Hajime. So many things happened today and he was having a hard time processing.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around him to stay close.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, just thinking. Bout stuff” he sighed and looked at Hajime”you worried about me?” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’ll always worry about you” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet “ he smiled and held him close”just thinking about today”</p><p> </p><p>“What part..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“All” he smiled”we’ve been busy”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it was fun... right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...yeah it was” he chuckled”I’d do it again”</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever you want..” he whispered and smiled softly as he nuzzled into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Subarus gaze softened at Hajime and he pressed his face into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and smiled softly at that as he closed his eyes and gripped slightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Shinonon..” he whispered softly and rubbed Hajimes back.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight.. Subaru” he whispered and stayed close to him, melting into his warm chest and embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Akehoshi-Senpai…” Hajime whispered softly as he caressed Subaru’s cheek. His hands felt smooth and gentle which soothed Subaru. He looked up at Hajime and noticed very quickly that Hajime was straddling his hips with his jacket on, he had on the same clothes he went to sleep in with the only difference being Subaru’s jacket draped over his body. Subaru looked around and tried to move his body but the only thing his body would do was reach his hands up to Hajime’s thighs. His mind was thinking everything it could to stop his hands but they kept rising higher till the rested just under the jacket and on Hajime’s shorts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shinonon…” he whispered softly and looked at him, “ what are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sitting,” he answered as he shifted on Subaru’s lap.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He grunted and went to move his hands but Hajime held them down on his thighs. “Shinonon you’re uh…you’re moving a lot.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know…just relax,” he whispered as he moved Subaru’s hands up his jacket and he smiled innocently.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Subaru had no clue what happened Hajime to make him act like this, nor did he know why he was moving his hands up Hajime’s body to his chest up where he rested them and pressed the soft skin beneath his hands. Hajime unzipped his jacket slowly and revealed that there was no shirt under it just his bare chest.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“S-shinonon…what are you-“ he was silence with Hajime’s finger and a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shhhh…stay quiet,” he whispered as he kissed his fingers and slowly moved his hand to kiss Subaru’s lips.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Subaru couldn’t feel anything, he didn’t feel how soft his lips were, he didn’t feel the way they tasted, he didn’t feel anything but he was aware that he was being kissed. Aware that Hajime was kissing him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So he kissed back. His hands moved to Hajime’s cheeks and he held his head in place. All his thoughts were empty he was just focused on the way he felt, the way Hajime shifted to wrap his legs around him as Subaru rolled onto his side to kiss him. He moved his hands to Hajime’s waist where he held him in place. This felt ethereal, it was perfect and he didn’t know why he enjoyed it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Akehoshi-Senpai..” Hajime whimpered shakily as he gripped Subaru’s shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Did I do something wrong?” He asked as he pulled away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Akehoshi-Senpai,” he said a bit louder as he shook his shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What shinonon?” He asked more worried now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Akehoshi-Senpai! Wake upppp!” He said loudly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Subaru groaned and covered his face”nooooo...” He opened his eyes and looked up to see Hajime standing at the edge of the bed with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast is ready..” he whispered softly and chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast” he smiled and moved his hands to look up at Hajime”hiii Shinonon...”</p><p> </p><p>“H-hii” he blushed softly and chuckled softly “how did you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good..” he smiled and nuzzled into him”Shinonon smells nice..”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush.. you always say that” he chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have any.. dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru paused and thought about how to answer, he couldn’t just tell Hajime he had a dream about kissing him. He let out a noise before he decided to answer.“Mhm, Shinonon was in it” he smiled softly and looked up at him”what about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I had a dream.. but I forgot..” he whispered and blushed “I was in it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm” he smile and sat up”you had horns and a tail and owned a tea shop. You had a really pretty outfit on too” he smiled. An obvious lie to Subaru’s mind but luckily not to Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Weird..” he whispered “let’s go downstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm!” He smiled and jumped out of bed so fast he fell on the floor with a ‘oof’</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gasped and got up to look at Subaru “are you okay?” He asked with a soft chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine” he chuckled”but I’ll need a kiss from Shinonon before I’m better”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime rolled his eyes before leaning into him and kissing his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that and let out a hum of happiness at that”I am now cured and happy!” He chuckled and sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“So dramatic..” he chuckled and took his hand “let’s go downstairs..”</p><p> </p><p>He gripped Hajimes hand and lifted himself up, he patted his butt and smiled at Hajime”let’s!” He beamed and gently took Hajimes hand as he walked downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning mom!” Hajime waved as they walked into the kitchen “smells delicious”</p><p> </p><p>Ryu smirked softly as he stared at them and leaned into Kyoko,“He’s not limping..” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko nodded”good...” she whispered back and shoved a pancake into her mouth</p><p> </p><p>Subaru bowed to Hajimes mom with a smile”hello ma’am”</p><p> </p><p>Hajimes mom smiled at him and put two plates of pancakes on the counter”hello boys, because I’m going to work later then usually I’ll be home later then usually okay” she said to Hajime with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem mom” Hajime smiled softly and walked over to her to kiss her cheek before taking the plates and handing one to Subaru</p><p> </p><p>“How did you sleep?” Ryu asked the boys as he cocked his head innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Really good!” Subaru smiled and bowed to Hajime”thank you Shinonon”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, I hope Ryu and Kyoko didn’t bother you?” She smiled as she sipped her coffee</p><p> </p><p>“No not at all” he smiled</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko let out a noise of amusement”good choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime rolled his his eyes and chuckled softly “mhmm... anyways are you leaving now mom?” He asked as he ate his pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sweetie, I wanted to stay long enough to at least say hi to you both” she smiled and threw her bag over her shoulder and fixed her clothes”okay, have fun and don’t go crazy” she smiled softly and kissed his head”you and your friend have fun, Kyoko you have dishes to do and Ryu clean your room”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko groaned at that and huffed “fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryu sighed and got up before walking upstairs</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mom. I love you!” Hajime waved before turning to Subaru and smiling softly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled at Hajime and bowed to his food to be respectful, only for show though,</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too angel” she smiled and was out the door in a flash.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko stared at Hajime”I’m shocked you aren’t limping.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean Kyoko?” Hajime asked confused, cocking his head.</p><p> </p><p>He had learned from before with Ryu</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean, you two are dirty. I woke you up this morning and you two were cuddling…but too close” she said with a narrow of her eyes and judgements point</p><p> </p><p>Subaru took a bite of his pancake and stared confused at both of the blue haired Shinos.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime turned to Subaru in confusion, mainly to hide the flush on his cheeks, shrugged, then looked back at Kyoko “how so? We showered yesterday. Did you tho?”</p><p> </p><p>“I showered!” She huffed”you two are..what’s the word”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru raised a brow”horny?”</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime kicked Subaru under the table, “But we have no horns- whats that?”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru winced at the kick and chuckled nervously”I dunno..I just heard the word”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what it means! STOP DOING WHAT RYU DOES!”</p><p> </p><p>“What does Ryu do- you’re being weird Kyoko” Hajime chuckled and finished his delicious pancake “What do you mean? I’m still confused about why would I limp”</p><p> </p><p>“Just forget it” she groaned and walked off upstairs in a huff</p><p> </p><p>Subaru turned to Hajime confused”what was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>“No clue..” Hajime chuckled softly and sighed “KYOKO! YOU HAVE TO WASH THE PLATES!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it later!” She yelled back</p><p> </p><p>Subaru chuckled and finished his pancakes”you kick hard”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorryy!” Hajime chuckled softly and leaned into Subaru to hug him, “I’m sorry...”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled happily and hugged him close”morning Shinonon hugs..”</p><p> </p><p>He blushed at that and let out a chuckle “wanna go upstairs?</p><p> </p><p>“How forward~” he cooed as he booped his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I- shuush!” He whined and looked down as he blushed “… what are you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just magical thoughts” he winked and took Hajimes hand in his and pulled him to the stairs”you worried I’m having impure thoughts about you”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed at that and looked away, “Why would you even say that if you didn’t..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you think I am!” He smiled and leaned into him slowly”hm..?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gasped slightly and stepped back a little till he was between Subaru and the side of the stairs, “M-my little siblings will see us..”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’d do something to you” he whispered as he put a hand on the side of the stairs and leaned into him.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no no... it’s just..” he blushed and looked at him “they get annoying w-with anything..”</p><p> </p><p>“So, just don’t let them see” he smiled and moved his other hand a bit above his other so he could lean in more”what do you think I’m thinking~”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I can’t tell you..” he whispered and looked away “not here~”</p><p> </p><p>“Then where?” He smiled and raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>He was just playing around but Hajime seemed serious.</p><p> </p><p>He liked it oddly enough.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed and looked away, “Can we go upstairs please..” he whispered. He felt so vulnerable if he wasn’t in his room..</p><p> </p><p>“Of course” he smiled and moved his hands to behind his back and moved out the way”lead the way~”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and slowly walked upstairs, hoping he wouldn’t keep making questions. Tho deep down.. he liked it somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem flushed Shinonon?” He smiled as he walked upstairs and gently poked his back softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not..” he whispered, arching his back only slightly at the poke. Once they got to the room, he closed the door behind him and let out a small sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and poked his back again just to see the way he reacted”you are really cute..” he chuckled</p><p>Hajime shivered a little and turned to Subaru, blushing “I’m not that cute..”</p><p> </p><p>“You are!” He smiled and leaned in”you are the cutest! You have the most adorable cheeks and softest plump lips that are so cute. You have gentle eyes and soft hair that smells really sweet....like lavender!” He smiled and leaned in more so he was a few centimeters away.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime let out a small gasp and stared into his eyes“T-thank you..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and looked down at Hajime and tilted his chin up before he kissed his cheek”you look cute when you are all embarrassed”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked into his eyes, then at his lips, then back up at his eyes,“A-Akehoshi-senpai..”</p><p> </p><p>“Shinonon...” he whispered softly and pressed him more against the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime let out a small gasp as he felt Subaru’s body pressing against his as he looked into those beautiful eyes of his</p><p> </p><p>Was he going to kiss him this time?</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at Hajime like this made his heart race and he couldn’t help but think about the dream. He didn’t get to feel Hajimes lips in his dream and he wished to capture them when he could. He blushed and took a deep breath before he covered Hajimes eyes and pressed the lightest kiss to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused at that. His eyes went wide the moment he felt the soft, gentle touch of Subaru’s lips on his</p><p> </p><p>It was a kiss.. right?</p><p> </p><p>It was light.. but like</p><p> </p><p>Did it count? Did it not?</p><p> </p><p>His mind was rushing with thoughts right now</p><p> </p><p>A kiss was a kiss.. right?</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled at him and rubbed his neck”there, I have stolen the kiss of Shinonon” he smiled and looked at Hajime softly”you have very soft lips..” he chuckled and rubbed his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime couldn't help but stare at him. He couldn't give any more steps back, as he was already against the wall. He stared at him as the color on his cheeks grew pinker before he covered his mouth, "D-did you.."</p><p> </p><p>Subaru looked off with an embarrassed almost ashamed smile”I did..” he chuckled weakly and looked at him”I uh..I’m sorry” he smiled and rubbed his arm before he backed off.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gasped and stared at Subaru, pretty much in disbelief, "I.. y-you.."</p><p> </p><p>He blushed and looked down then back up”I-I I’m sorry, I uh..Shinonon..” he whispered and reached out for Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime pressed himself against the door behind him as much as he could and looked at his hand, then back at Subaru's eyes, "Y-you kissed.. w-why.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know I just...it felt right..I’m sorry Shinonon, really I should have...I’m..im sorry” he frowned and stepped back ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and looked down. It was very light...did it.. even count like a kiss? A kiss was a kiss.. right?"I-it's okay.." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It is?” He asked hesitantly as he looked up at him nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah it's..." he took a deep, shaky breath and sighed "i-it's okay..." he whispered as he looked down "it's just a kiss..."</p><p> </p><p>His first kiss..</p><p> </p><p>“But it was your..first kiss wasn’t it?” He chuckled softly and rubbed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime shifted slightly and stayed back,"Yeah..." he whispered and looked down "But.. it's done.." he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at Hajimes reaction and rubbed his neck”I should...get uh..going” he chuckled and made his way past Hajime awkwardly up stairs. He didn’t know why but seeing Hajime like that and knowing he was the cause put a heavy weight on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime opened his mouth to say something. But what? Say what? He had no clue what to say. He had no words. He didn't even know how he felt about it.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru rubbed his head and sighed before he took off his clothes and glanced around the room, he felt even more guilty knowing that he took something so sacred to Hajime and didn’t even once think about what it meant till after the fact. It hurt him. He clenched his eyes closed and quickly put on his jeans and shirt then packed up any and everything he left out the bag and just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime just stood there, unsure of what to do. He just looked down and frowned. He wasn't sure at what, but he wasn't feeling like the happy Hajime he always wasHe walked up to his room and knocked on the door of his own room, "Subaru.."</p><p> </p><p>“Yuh..yeah?” Subaru answered”you can come in it’s your room..” he answered shyly as he put on his deodorant and looked at his bag sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused at that and sighed before he walked in. He looked up at Subaru, then down at the floor, "A-are you leaving then.." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..I don’t wanna hurt you again” he frowned and looked up at him”I’m sorry Shinonon..” he whispered as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but Subaru.." he looked up at him like he was about to give a step forward, but he just went back to his place and looked down "I-it's not like you hurt me.."</p><p> </p><p>“I know but that look on your face...it hurts me to see you like that..” he sighed and looked at him”I told you I wouldn’t hurt you and I did...”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime frowned at that and looked down. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't find any explanations because he didn't know what to explain. “I'm sorry... Akehoshi-senpai" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Hajimes looked up at him and let out a small gasp. His heart broke at those words. The blue haired boy looked away from Subaru. His eyes filling up with tears. "You should get going.." he whispered. You could hear the pain in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>He winced at the noise and nodded before he squeezed his own eyes to fight tears and rushed downstairs. He clutched his shirt and walked out the house while holding his breath. Once he was out he sighed and let one or two tears fall before he ran down the street.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stared at the stairs from inside his room.</p><p>Once he realized what happened, he closed the door of his room and instantly broke down in tears, sliding down against it till he was sitting on the floor</p><p> </p><p>He ruined it</p><p> </p><p>He really ruined it all</p><p> </p><p>If there was any slight, small chance that Subaru liked him, it was gone now.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure why he was so sad.</p><p> </p><p>Because Subaru didn't like him.. because he left.. because his first kiss was gone now, and something as dumb as a kiss ruined it all. Maybe all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru kept wiping his eyes as he ran home, or maybe it was to ensemble square? Maybe the school? Hell maybe Cinnamon Cafe. He didn’t know. Just somewhere. His heart ached and he couldn’t place all the reasons down. But that look. That look on Hajimes face destroyed him</p><p> </p><p>HE destroyed him.</p><p> </p><p>He kept running until he he couldn’t make out anything around him from running to hard, too long, and while crying. Subaru panted as he skid to a stop and ran face first unto someone’s arm. He fell to the sidewalk with a groan and just laid on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Rinne-kun what the hell! Help him up!” Niki yelled as he put his bags down and leaned over Subaru.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, sheesh,” Rinne sighed and picked up Subaru and stood him against himself for support, “Akehoshi-paisen, wake up!” Rinne yelled as he shook Subaru. Niki hit him upside the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Rinne-kun! Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Hey! Don’t hit me!” Rinne huffed and sat Subaru politely on the ground before he grabbed Niki and held him in a choke hold.</p><p> </p><p>Niki groaned and slapped at Rinnes arms, “let me go asshole!”</p><p> </p><p>“Make me!”</p><p> </p><p>Niki stepped on Rinnes foot and grabbed his hands and pushed them away the best he could but Rinne was a whole lot stronger so he ended up held against Rinnes chest in a suffocating hug. “MMmmMmMmHHgm” he mumbled against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhhhh Niki, it’s okay i forgive you,” he said innocently as he pet Nikis head.</p><p> </p><p>Niki let out another noise before he huffed and just relaxed against his chest only to be freed when Rinne felt he deserved it. He painted and punched Rinne in the chest, “why do I keep you around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m the sexiest man alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Debatable.” He chuckled and looked at Subaru who was just staring at the ground, “are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt Shinonon…” he sighed sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinonon? Is that that blue haired femboy-OW!” Rinne groaned as his question was interrupted by Niki elbowing him in the side.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru sighed, “that’s him. I messed up and I made him cry and now I feel awful..”</p><p> </p><p>Before Rinne could say anything Niki shoved an apple from the grocery bag in his mouth, “I’m sorry dear, what all did you do to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I kissed him.”</p><p> </p><p>Niki paused, “that is…bad? Did you force yourself on him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…I mean it was just a little peck but I panicked and decided to leave which I know made it worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Niki nodded and leaned on Rinne for a moment, “well…I don’t think leaving was the best option, are you two good friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, he’s my best friend of the 2<sup>nd</sup> years!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then this won’t ruin it, I’m sure he knows you didn’t want to hurt him, did you apologize?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and laid his head back, “yeah, a bunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he should forgive you.” Niki smiled and motioned for Rinne to move, “Rinne-kun take the food to my dorm, you have the key.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I won’t wannnnaaa,”he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, it’s not that hard to do, I’ll make you something if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends…can I get some money-“</p><p> </p><p>“No. Now take the groceries,”he said as he turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes. Rinne looked him right back and narrowed his eyes, “I want an omelette.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” he smiled, “thank you Rinne…” he smiled softly, a lot softer then he intended.</p><p> </p><p>Rinne huffed and grabbed the bags but let his own smile form as he walked off.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Rinne-kun seem closer,” Subaru smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..I guess, though I still wanna strangle him I can’t do a thing without him. He doesn’t even have a good use around the house but I can’t help but keep him around.” He sighed. “He’s my biggest weakness, but don’t tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he smiled and wiped his eyes, “do you mind if… I come with you, if you are going to the dorms that is.</p><p> </p><p>Niki smiled and nodded, “I don’t mind, talking helps take your mind off things and you look like you need a meal…I know I do.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru beamed and grabbed his bag, “thanks Niki, you’re really nice. Rinne-kun is lucky to have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Niki chuckled and let out a soft smile, “yeah I know, he’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for me.”</p><p>                                               __________________________<br/><br/></p><p>Hajime's heart ached more as he kept thinking about what happened, falling into realization. Him and Subaru were over. Whatever relationship or friendship they had was over now. And realizing it only made him felt worse. He weakly tried to stand up and walk up to his bed, covering his mouth</p><p>The last thing he needed was someone coming inside his room and asking what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Of course someone did that</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko walked into the room confused”where’s the puppy dude? What-why are you crying Nii-San” she asked as she walked over”what did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>"Get out..." Hajime whispered as he cried miserably, holding onto a pillow, "For once.. please.. just for once listen to me and get out of my room Kyoko.." he whispered as his hands gripped at the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned and nodded before she walked to the door”want me to tell Tomoya to come over to make you happy...or Narukami?” She asked hesitantly to not stress her brother out.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Tomoya.." he whispered and nodded as he cried painfully.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and quickly ran over to hug him before she ran out to her room to call him</p><p> </p><p>She’s seen her brother cry before, a lot of times but never like this. It hurt. Luckily her calling Tomoya was successful as he was always ready to cheer Hajime up.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes he walked in to Hajimes house with some candy and into Hajimes room”oh wow...” he whispered as he saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime was slightly calmer when Tomoya arrived, specially thanks to one of his sister's rare hugs</p><p> </p><p>Once he looked up at Tomoya, he couldn't help but breaking down in tears again as he tried to think about how was he supposed to explain everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime..” he frowned as he closed the door and walked over”alright. Sit up” he smiled and rubbed Hajimes head softly”I brought your favorite candy.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime tried his best to calm down as he weakly sat up, but it was pretty hard. He took deep, shaky breaths and slowly reached for the candy</p><p> </p><p>Tomoya handed him the candy and sat next to him, he pulled him close and pet his head slowly while he let Hajime breathe”talk when ready..”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime wrapped his arms around his dear friend and sighed, “s-so.. Subaru came over.." he whispered "We were having fun.. we baked cookies, went to the park, he even slept here.." he spoke slowly, trying to stay calm. "Suddenly I- I think he was playing around with me or something.. he was pretty much teasing me.. a-and I don't complain it's just.." he had to stop there to try and stop himself from crying</p><p>"H-he suddenly leaned into me and kissed me... e-even after he said so many times he didn't want to steal something so precious from me.. he suddenly kissed me.."</p><p> </p><p>Tomoya stared at him and pet his head”oh my..” he blinked and held his head”why..HOW COULD HE!” He gasped”I can’t believe he’d take that away from you! Where is he” he asked as he held Hajime close”why would he ever” he frowned”when I see him at school I’m gonna! I’m gonna!” He huffed and pouted”Nii-chan is gonna get him. You have to tell him. He can take care for Akehoshi-kun for you”</p><p> </p><p>"N-no no! Please don't do anything to him!" he cried softly and hugged him harder</p><p>"A-After he kissed me I was just shocked.. and he apologized... a-and I told him it was okay, that it was already done.. a-and I made him so upset! He was so upset with me!" he sniffed and squeezed at Tomoya "t-then he started packing up to leave... b-but.." he cried softly and held onto him. He was having a hard time saying the last part, as it was probably what hurt him more.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his head and held him close”but what...you can say it. Take a deep breath..” he whispered softly and pet his head. Even though he’d never go against Hajime’s wishes he’s going to tell Nazuna and Mitsuru. Which means Subaru might get hit.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime squeezed at him and cried softly into Tomoya’s chest,“H-he told me that... this fake dating thing was a mistake..” he whispered, clearly hurt. “And then h-he ran away..”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and pet his head”Hajime...I’m so sorry..” he sighed and held him close”I won’t let him hurt you again..never, I’ll keep him far away from you” he nodded to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but I like him Tomoya..” Hajime whispered as he cried softly “I love him..”</p><p> </p><p>“You love him?” He blinked, I mean he knew it. Their unit knew it. Some of the track team knew it. tea club knew it. He’s pretty sure the rest of Trickstar knows, besides Subaru, but he didn’t want Hajime to stress.</p><p> </p><p>“W-well yeah..” he whispered “he was my best friend.. a-and I really liked him..” he frowned “now I messed it up..”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and pet his head”oh Hajime...if he’s your friend you wouldn’t have messed up your friendship over this...but he’s still a jerk for hurting you like this, look at you! Your crying..”</p><p> </p><p>He held sadly onto Tomoya and sighed, “I’m pathetic..”</p><p> </p><p>“No you aren’t but what are you going to do when you see him at school?” He asked as he rubbed his arm sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know..” he whispered and sighed “I- I don’t know.. I guess I’ll decide it there..”</p><p> </p><p>“Well whatever you decide let me know, I want to protect you!” He smiled softly and squeezed his friend close.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded at that and hugged him tightly, “Thank you for coming...” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! I was just at home on my phone when your sister called” he smiled and pet his head “now sit up and look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded and sobbed softly as he sat up and looked up at him while he wiped under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and cupped his cheeks, “what are you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t know.. what am I?” He frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“A sweet innocent boy who doesn’t deserve what happened to you, you are a brave boy. A strong boy and my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled at that and hugged Tomoya tightly, “Thank you..” he whispered and squeezed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course...now come on..you need some fresh air” he smiled and pat his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled softly and wiped his eyes before getting up and taking his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru looked around Niki’s dorm room and  took it all  in. It was pretty colorful, which was to be expected considering Hiiro and Hinata were also in the room. He looked over at Niki who seemed to be so focused on the little stove top that had the omelette cooking who still hadn’t notice Rinne snooping over. “So..do you usually just cook food in here?” He asked as he laid on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. I do," Niki replied as he hummed softly while cooking, “I'm not a big fan of cafeteria food" he chuckled softly. "So.. wanna tell us a bit more?"</p><p> </p><p>“Well...uh..” he thought about how to say it, ”well i told you the basics but there really isn’t much to say, we were fake dating because Shinonon’s fans were getting creepy and it only last a few days which is disappointing but..”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne looked over,”but?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I knew it wouldn’t last long, it was only to keep him safe from his fans...and I’m sad to think of that”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen no fans of that Bunny, ya sure that’s the reason,” Rinne asked as he leaned on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Niki raised a brow as he plated the omelette and elbowed Rinne in the chest,“Ignore him. So you’re sad because the dating thing won’t last long? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know...I kinda wished I could spend a lot of time around Shinonon..” he sighed, ”and if he’s told anyone in his unit I’m a deadman.”</p><p> </p><p>“So... you want to spend time with him but.. as boyfriends?”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, ”what? N-no I..well. No I don’t like him like that. I just want to make Shinonon happy and be around him all the time, I wanna take him on some platonic dates, maybe buy him more gifts. He liked the ones I gave him! Little hair clips they were adorable on him,” Subaru smiled softly, “but I don’t want to date him just..do everything we did while fake dating. Like friends”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne stared at Subaru and snorted, “holy fuck you are down bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rinne-kun!” He gasped as he hit his arm earning an ‘ow’ from the older and took the two omelettes to the table letting Rinne nag the other, “so.. why would you want to do all of that? Going on dates.. gifts. Just.. why Hajime and not anyone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s Shinonon” he said like it was the most obvious thing ever”he’s perfect and deserves the world”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s something I would say to my boyfriend..” Niki mumbled as he ate the omelette with a soft smile from how good it was.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru looked over, “you don’t have one, you just have Rinne?”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne looked at Niki and narrowed his eyes”yeaaah, it’s just my Niki-kyun” he pouted and laid his bad on him”am I not good enough!” He whined.</p><p> </p><p>Niki let out a noise and blushed slightly. He didn’t think they would hear, “Don’t give yourself so much credit, you are barely worth the effort.” He said as he kicked the latter.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t kick me asshole” he huffed as he looked at Niki then at Subaru”just make a move and put it on the table”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do that now! I hurt Shinonon!” Subaru whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Then perish, damn,” Rinne sighed. He definitely wasn’t the best at this.</p><p> </p><p>Niki gave Rinne a little shove and chuckled softly, “Did you mean to hurt him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Of course not!” He said defensively”Shinonon is so precious to me I would never on purpose!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you should talk to him Subaru..” Niki said as he pet Rinne’s head before deciding that was enough affection for his bastard prince, “talk to him and try to apologize. To work things out. Both with him and yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t even know how I feel,  I know I want to do everything boyfriends and girlfriends would do but I want it to be with Hajime and ONLY him” he sighed</p><p> </p><p>“There’s your answer,” Rinne said as she leaned into Niki”you want to only be with Hajime.”</p><p> </p><p>Niki nodded and smiled softly at Subaru as he snuck some of the sweet omelette off of Rinnes plate, “Mhm, I agree with- ow!” He growled as Rinne hit him on the back. He flicked his nose and then pushed him away with his foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid ass! Don’t hit me!” He growled as he moved his foot and tried to reach for Niki</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss my ass,” he spat as he  kept him at bay with both feet. While his feet kept Rinne away he shoved his hands into Rinnes face with a smirk</p><p> </p><p>Rinne stuck out his tongue before he bit Niki’s fingers with a even deeper smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“So..” he paused”you think I like Hajime romantically?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, I’d bet money,” Rinne said casually as he pushed Niki off.</p><p> </p><p>Niki shifted slightly and let out a noise before shoving a finger into his mouth to shush him. He then looked up at Subaru like nothing was happening “definitely.” He nodded “but the most important thing is that you know it too. Take your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne let out a grunt and bit Nikis fingers some more in protest</p><p> </p><p>Subaru looked down and hummed”I like Shinonon...Shinonon...” he whispered softly and smiled at the ground before he gasped”oh no! When I kissed Shinonon he didn’t kiss back, what I’d he doesn’t like me..oh no he definitely doesn’t” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well thats also a risk. But it was his first kiss and probably wasn’t expecting it” he shrugged “But you should still talk things out with him. I mean.. it was just a kiss.” He smiled and put another finger in Rinne’s mouth so Rinne wouldn’t say anything else stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a kiss to me but it was probably more for him” he frowned and watched Niki and Rinne</p><p> </p><p>Rinne stared at Niki and pushed his face away and pulled his hand out”your finger tastes like eggs” he laughed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause’ I was cooking, dumb ass” he rolled his eyes and took a piece of omelette before pushing it in his mouth and chuckling “there, taste the eggs.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out muffled complaint before he flicked Nikis nose and sat up, chewing the delicious food before turning to Subaru”just talk to him damn, and if he doesn’t want to talk then make him listen”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t force him, he’s soft..you have to be gentle to Shinonon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Force him gently” he chuckled “Subaru.. honestly you guys are making a huge deal out of a kiss. Talk to him tomorrow at school.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and laid on his back”it’s hard to talk”</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t talk, act, be romantic or something” Rinne said as he flicked a crumb off of himself</p><p> </p><p>“Like ask him out to meet me under a cherry blossom tree or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne shrugged”if that will win him over. Then go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try to see his reaction towards you tho.” Niki said “like.. try approaching him and saying ‘hi’ or something. The cherry blossom is a big move.”</p><p> </p><p>“He deserves a big move” he sighed and laid his head on his hands”why is figuring out my emotions so hard…”</p><p> </p><p>"well.. have you ever felt this way for anyone before?" Niki asked as he held Rinne close and kept shoving bites of omelette into his mouth so Rinne would say nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru paused and had to think hard. Has he? He doesn’t remember feeling this strongly about anyone. Guy or girl. Hajimes been the only person he’s even found himself thinking of being with,“I guess..not.”</p><p> </p><p>"That's why" Niki replied "it's your first time feeling something like this, so you're not quite sure what's going on in your head how to to react to it" he said "you will be okay. Just.. fix things with Hajime first or he won't give you any chance to figure anything out.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded”yeah...yeah” he smiled”thanks Niki, surprised you aren’t dating anyone with that advice”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cause he gets grumpy when he’s hungry” Rinne laughed before Niki shoved another piece in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Niki rolled his eyes at that and chuckled "shush it Rinne. It's not like you're too busy with someone either" he said before looking at Subaru "well.. good luck man. I hope you get Hajime to listen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do too” he smiled and stood up politely and bowed to them”have fun with your..whatever you two have going on” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Rinne smiled”it’s adult stuff” he smirked and pulled Niki down and over his body to trap him in a headlock much to the chef’s annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru chuckled and smiled at them before he walked out the room and closed the door quietly behind him as he heard a <strong>thwack</strong> and Rinne and Niki bickering again. For guys who are always around each other they acted like a married couple in a soap opera. He hoped he wasn’t like that with Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and leaned against the door and took a deep breath, “I like…Shinonon…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arashi tapped her nails against the table she was sitting at inside the flower shop she worked at as she sipped some tea, people weren’t coming in already for some reason so her being on break was no change from earlier in the day. She paused when she saw Hajime walk in with Subaru’s jacket on and zipped up, though she would expect him to be happy he seemed sadder then she’s ever seen him.</p><p> </p><p>“Arashi-onee-chan …,” he whispered sadly as he walked over to the counter and laid his head on it with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello dear” Arashi smiled at him happily but quickly got worried when she saw his face”Hajime-Chan, what’s wrong dear. Why is Subaru-Chan not with you?” She smiled as she pet his head.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a noise at that and looked up at her. His eyes were watery and he just looked like a mess. His hair looked chaotic and his cheeks were stained with tears. It was hard to tell what was sadder, if all that combo or his little pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..” she frowned and walked around the counter and pulled him against her chest as she hugged him”oh dear..what happened, tell your Onee-Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime held onto her sadly and tried to hold back his little sobs as he slightly gripped at her, “H-he came to my house.. for a sleepover..” he whispered, “a-and we were having fun and all.. a-and suddenly the next day he started t-teasing me..”. He whispered and wiped under his eyes,“a-and suddenly h-he kissed me! T-then he got all upset and told me that our fake dating thing was a mistake a-and..” he was now sobbing by this point. “And he left!”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned and pet his head”oh dear...I’m so sorry Darling, I’m so so sorry” she frowned and kissed his head, “do you want me to talk to him? I’ll gladly have a chat with him. Mika-Chan’s in his class so I know where he is.” She smiled and ran her fingers through her poor little underclass-mens hair.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and held onto her, “n-no... Tomoya already wants to destroy him.” he whispered and held onto her.</p><p> </p><p>“So then the rest of your unit will,” she chuckled and ran her fingers through his hairs to scratch his scalp, “he doesn’t deserve you my sweet angel...”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime relaxed at her touch and laid his head on his arms, “But I like him, Arashi-onee-chan ..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned and pet his head, “how much do you like him...how does he make you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I really like him..” he whispered “I feel so good around him.. like I can be myself..” he sighed, “I felt safe..”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and moved behind the counter again and gently touched a Gladiolus flower,”well if you like him you have to think about the long run. Do you think he’d treat you good in the future if you stay with him..”</p><p> </p><p>He thought about it for a moment, “I don’t know... he hates me now..”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt he hates you, he’d rather punch Tori-Chan in the face and let Yuzuru-chan get him them EVER hate you. He started a rebellion against Tenshioun-senpai for you. He can’t hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed at that “but he ran away!” He frowned “I- I scared him off, I made him feel bad!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know if he likes guys? If not then maybe he’s confused on how he feels. I know when Adonis-chan was questioning himself he stayed away from the people he found attractive...which was really just Souma-Chan but it still hurt him to do but he had to do it to figure out his feelings. Subaru-Chan may just need some time to figure it out..for some people it’s hard to come to terms.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime pouted at that “I don’t know.. he said he always felt comfortable with who we was so he never questioned it... tho he did kiss me but.. you’re right..” he sighed “why did he run away like that tho? A-after saying it was a mistake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I was scared of his feelings? It can happen. Especially with how close you two are he might have been afraid he hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he took my first kiss..” he frowned “and he just ran away..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime...did you want him to take your first kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know really..” he admitted as he looked down “Arashi-onee-chan said he didn’t want to take something so precious for me so I assumed he wouldn’t do it. So I just relaxed a bit about it. but then when he did it  just.. blew me off” he said as he played with his fingers. “It’s not that I didn’t like it... and if I had to choose someone to have my first kiss it would have been him. But.. I think I wasn’t ready for it.. not like I thought so.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and let out a hum as she rubbed his head”okay my dear..so you like him but do you know if you’re ready for him? I mean it sounds like you enjoyed what he did but weren’t ready.”She smiled and booped his nose”so I want you to ask yourself, if he apologized right now would you take him back?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime thought for a moment and sighed "I guess... I don't think he'd want me back tho.. he ran away!" he whined and sighed, “But I like him... I really do.."</p><p> </p><p>“Then look at me” she smiled and cupped his cheeks” give him time to think and start thinking yourself, this is time to think about what you would do if he does like you.”</p><p> </p><p>"And if he doesn't like me?" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can remain friends with him” she smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed "so I just... give him time?"</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, and take time to understand yourself” she smiled and kissed his head”now come give me a hug.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded at that before going over to her and hugging her tightly. "Thank you Arashi-onee-chan .." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course my dear” she smiled and hugged him close”I love you Hajime.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled at that "I love you too Arashi-onee-chan .." he whispered and gripped at her slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now do you want some tea? I have some in the back?” She smiled as she pulled away go cup his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice…” he smiled and looked up at her, “you’re really easy to talk to Arashi-onee-chan ”</p><p> </p><p>“I try,” she giggled and kissed his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru pushed open the door of the practice room and slid face first onto the cold tile, he was hoping his unit members hadn’t found out yet because if so he’d be locked in the broom closet again.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem off, you haven’t told Isara-kun is butt looks big while he stretches?” Makoto chuckled as he looked over at Mao who was bent over stretching.</p><p> </p><p>“My life is ruined...” Subaru groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard my name!” Mao said as he turned to them before gasping when he noticed they were watching him stretched. He let out a huff and turned some so they wouldn’t see his ass as he stretched</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto walked into the room in silence, raising a brow at Subaru. He did seem to be off.</p><p> </p><p>“Sari’s butt looks fine..”</p><p> </p><p>“You never say butt, you always say his badonker!” Makoto gasped, “you are unwell!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m miserable! I messed up and now half the school is gonna crucify me!” Subaru whined as he slammed his head on the floor with a ‘ow’.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't that popular" Mao said with a soft chuckle as he relaxed some and walked over to him</p><p> </p><p>"You look miserable" Hokuto nodded "What could be so bad? Are you going to tell us?" he asked as he sat down and looked at Subaru</p><p> </p><p>“If I do you have to promise not to get upset,” he said as he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh..sure, I don’t get mad in general but sure” Makoto smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Mao nodded and smiled softly "Just tell us!"</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto just stayed quiet as he looked at them, waiting for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so Shinonon’s fans cornered him one day and I protected him so to keep them away for good I said we should fake date which was great. So then we went to the animal pens one day and hung out which was so cool and I loved it them he invited over to his house for a date and I said yes naturally. We made cookies, I got him gifts, and at night we went to the park and I almost kissed him, which now that I look back I probably should have I mean it was perfect and the air was so nice-do you know how sparkly his eyes looked!”</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so pretty, the way his eyes sparkle when he gets happy. Or OR, have you seen the way his hair moves when he’s walking and it flows behind him and his cute little bangs when he pushes them out of his face. Or when he gets super excited and his eyes widen bigger and bigger and bigger and it’s super cute. Or or have you seen him when he’s sleepy and he’s  just droopy and drowsy and he leans on you on accident but he’s so cute. Or when he claims that he’s cool after ya call him cute and his little lips pucker up and it’s so cute you want to kiss him all over but not in a ‘ I like him’ kind of way but in a—he’s so cute I want to kiss him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Subaru. Back on topic,” Mao sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry sorry! Okay so after Gami-san interrupted we went home and to bed and I had a crazy dream about Shinonon that even thinking about it makes me blush because it was so embarrassing. And we ate breakfast then I teased him some and almost again kissed him but we walked upstairs and into his room where I DID kiss him which I think was a mistake because he didn’t seem to like it so I said the fake dating thing was a mistake and now he’s mad at me and sad and I’m such a bad guuuuuy” he whined and covered his face.</p><p> </p><p>They all just stared at him in disbelief, trying to process what he said</p><p> </p><p>"I am so confused right now.. why did you kiss him? I thought you were straight?! Do you like him? WHY did you kiss him??"</p><p> </p><p>"It had to be Hajime Shino, Akehoshi-kun" Makoto sighed and looked down as he shook his head "Why did he get mad? It's not like it's his first kiss right?"</p><p> </p><p>“It WAS his first kiss that’s the thing, and I wasn’t mad I was embarrassed in myself because I thought he liked me but after his reaction I realized he didn’t and I PANICKED”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay but do you LIKE Shino?” Makoto asked as he tilted his head and adjusted his glasses?</p><p> </p><p>“YES? No..well..maybe? I dunno...he’s.” He groaned”he’s everything I want in a girlfriend but BETTER!”</p><p> </p><p>"You definitely like him!" Mao gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"But why did HE get mad?" Makoto asked again</p><p> </p><p> "You took Hajime Shino's first kiss??" Mao covered his mouth "What did he say after!"</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t say anything, he just got flushed and teared up, I hated seeing him all sad like that so I left and I think he started to cry...so I know he’s mad at me,” Subaru sighed and looked down</p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t even know if he is? It’s Hajime, I doubt he’s mad at you.” Makoto smiled</p><p> </p><p>"You just ran away-" Makoto raised a brow "Yeah I wouldn't like to be in your place" he said as he rubbed his neck</p><p> </p><p>"You should talk to him, Subaru. Have you talked with him?" Mao asked with a slight frown. He didn't want to say anything to make his friend feel bad but damn..</p><p>Hajime crying wasn't something that would surprise people. But MAKING him cry? That was big</p><p> </p><p>“If I talk to him I’ll hurt him again,” he sighed, “and his unit would kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Ra*bits! They aren’t hostile!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then the track club, Undead, tea club, drama club. They are super protective of them.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah.. it's Hajime" Mao chuckled nervously and sighed "so what's your plan? Leaving everything the way it is?" Mao raised a brow "stand and watch?"</p><p> </p><p>“Crying in a corner and wallowing in my shameee” he whined and covered his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be that bad, you just need to talk to him,” Makoto smiled,” you are making a big deal about nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not! I just don’t want to hurt him again” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well he'll remain hurt if you just disappear" Mao shrugged and rubbed his neck "you should really talk to him, Subaru. If you care for him just as much as you say, you should"</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto nodded at that "mhm. Knowing Shino-kun thats the best option. I don't think he's mad at you, Subaru"</p><p> </p><p>“But what about his friends? They’ll kill me!”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t, Isara-kun can get Narukami-kun to stop the track club and undead, Hidaka-kun can stop the drama club and I can try to convince Nito-senpai to keep Rabbits out of it”</p><p> </p><p>“Woooould you” he beamed and looked at his friends</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we would Subaru" Mao chuckled "you did mess up tho, but we'll help you"</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto nodded and smiled softly at them "We'll see if they listen tho"</p><p> </p><p>Subaru beamed and laughed as he jumped onto his friends to hug them, “THANK YOU! Oh I love you guys!”</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi-kun get off!” Makoto whined as he tried to push off the excited red head</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto pushed him away with a groan "I wonder how Hajime wasn't the one running away from you.." he sighed</p><p> </p><p>Mao laughed "Don't be mean!"</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don’t be cruel jerk!” Subaru whined and flicked Hokuto nose”when should I talk to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe while he’s in club or walking in the hall, actually if it’s the tea club they might hit you..”</p><p>"Ow!" Hokuto glared and pushed him away</p><p> </p><p>"when he's putting his things in his locker maybe, about to go home?" Mao suggested as he looked at him</p><p> </p><p>“Oooooh and I can Kabedon him!” He beamed</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you should probably just...talk. Don’t scare him,” Makoto chuckled. “Just talk normally to him.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ya know.. I really wanna let Akehoshi do whatever comes to his mind and see what happens. It sounds funny" Hokuto chuckled</p><p> </p><p>Mao rolled his eyes and chuckled "Just be yourself Subaru... you know Hajime and how to talk to him"</p><p> </p><p>Subaru thought about it. On one hand it was afraid of being slapped, hit, kicked, stabbed, or harmed but he wanted to talk to Hajime. On the other hand he could just ignore Hajime like it never happened in live in pity unharmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t over think this, just talk to him,” Makoto sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, I’ll talk to him! I’ll talk to my darling Shinonon!” He beamed</p><p> </p><p>"So this is love... hmm hm hmm" Mao hummed softly and laughed</p><p> </p><p>"You did not just sing the cinderella song-" Hokuto stared and chuckled softly</p><p> </p><p>“Sari if you think this is love, you should see what it’s like watching you and Sakuma Senpai’s little brother dance around each other,” Subaru said dramatically as he stood up and spun around</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t about him it’s about you,” Makoto said as he kicked Subaru’s foot,” but you are right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no clue what you are talking about, Ritsu only sees me as a friend,” Mao chuckled as he blew some hair from his face.</p><p> </p><p>The boys stared at him with the Hajime and Subaru conversation long forgotten in favor of the oblivious Mao and his troublesome romance-in-denial.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’tcha’ love it when your friend says he  wants to kiss you, take your sweet pure ness away, start a family, marry, date, hold you close, be your one and only. Such a <em>great friend</em> thing to say,” Subaru said dramatically as he leaned on Mao.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s silly, those are things lovers do not friends,” Mao said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why has Ritsu-kun said those things to you,” Makoto asked as he brushed his shirt off.</p><p> </p><p>“He was joking!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Joking,” Subaru stared at him smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he was joking… right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think about doing that stuff with Shinonon and look where we are now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mao blinked and took a second to think before he shook his head and let out a nervous chuckle, “that’s besides the point! We are just friends I swear, we always act like that. We have since we were kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Ritsu-kun then,” Hokuto chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“This is about Subaru! Not me!”</p><p> </p><p>“And now it’s about you!” Subaru beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Mao groaned and pushed Subaru away with a chuckle, “buzz off, don’t you have a crush to fantasize over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have a vampire to let suck you,” Subaru paused, “I didn’t mean it like that but yes like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross Akehoshi,” Makoto shuddered as he imagined the unimaginable.</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t think about it, don’t think about how Sari absolutely gets sucked off by—“ he laughed as Hokuto hit him with a book upside the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Silence! No more speaking Akehoshi, if you speak I’ll hit you again,” Hokuto sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Meanie!” Subaru whined and groaned when there was another hit on his head and he quickly shut up. His head was hurting now thanks to the book but at least he could be excited knowing he had a plan. He was going to talk to Hajime after school. He had too.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru ran up and down the gym floor that he has shoes squeak up against it, well it wasn’t time for clubs and he didn’t even have any clubs that day it was still a good time for him to clear his mind. Mao decided to aid in helping Subaru calm down so he just watched from the sidelines as Subaru ran up and down the court distracting his mind from any thoughts of Hajime Shino.</p><p> </p><p>“Running isn’t going to help you confess,” Mao said as he didn’t look up from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“It will! I’ll be so focused that I’ll be…I’ll..I’ll just be focused!” He beamed as he ran faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so if I told you Shino was right next to me what would you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru let out a nervous chuckle and ran faster, “ I’d say stop messing with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Mao made a low cough and did his best imitation of the boy, “A-Akehoshi-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru gasped and fell right on his face and rolled onto his back from the sudden voice that he thought belonged to Hajime, “Shinonon!” He beamed and turned to the sidelines to see Mao laughing, “Damn it Sari!” He groaned and laid on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry dude, you have it bad and the longer you hold off the worse it will get,” Mao sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru huffed, “I’m not that down bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep telling yourself that man,”Mao smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru ruffled up his hair and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of the gym, “is it bad that every time I think about flowers I think of Shinonon?” He asked Mao as he held his phone to his chest, “I saw a flower outside and it reminded me of the lavender pouch he keeps.”</p><p> </p><p>"You are obsessed with him Subaru. I can't believe you found it hard to understand you liked it" he chuckled softly, “The last thing you want right now is to draw people's attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t draw people’s attention, they just are trying to plot my murder now!” He whined. He let his shoes squeak against the floor and he sighed,”I’m not obsessed...I just think about him all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm.. obsessed" he chuckled softly "he must be getting out now, are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?! I’m not telling him now?!” He groaned”dude I’m not not ready to tell him I like him are you crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>"No, talk to him. Just say something" he rolled his eyes "Aren't you going to do anything at all?"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to cry in shame Sari you know this” he groaned”what if his friends don’t let me talk to him?”</p><p> </p><p>"How are you planning on confessing if you can't even say hi?" he chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll write a note and then jump off the face of the earth,” he said simply, “it’s easy.”</p><p> </p><p>"How do you think Hajime will feel if you just give him a note and disappear, just like you disappeared from his house?"</p><p> </p><p>He groaned loudly at that, “silence! Don’t mention that! It brings back bad memories.” He sighed. Memories of hurting Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Mao rolled his eyes and held him close "so what do you want to do, Subaru.."</p><p> </p><p>“I..I dunno..I want to tell him but I don’t know how or when. I mean I’d have to get him alone first but I don’t want him to panic..”</p><p> </p><p>"Well... maybe try and approach him. Tell him you need to talk to him somewhere private. I don't think he'll run away or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if he does?” He whined as he tapped his knee”would you..be a great friend and distract his friends” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Mao sighed and looked down before nodding "Fine... but you own me Subaru!"</p><p> </p><p>“YES!” He beamed and gave him a bright hug”I’ll do anything! Like anything!” He chuckled and gave him a kiss on the head.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright.. alright." he chuckled softly "let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>He beamed and jumped up”yes yes yes yes YES!” He giggled”I’m gonna catch me a bunny.”</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez.." Mao chuckled "Aight wait here" he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks man, I love you” he cooed happily.</p><p> </p><p>Mao and Subaru left the gym and made there way to the front of the school where the second years were getting their lunches. He looked around for a moment before he saw Tomoya, Mitsuru, Tori and Sora were talking all together,  Hajime was opening his locker besides them. He took a deep breath and opened his schoolbag before taking out some books. He walked past the group and 'accidentally' dropped his books and with a loud groan he started picking them up slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hi Sari-San!” Sora smiled”does Sora need to help you?” He asked as he knelt down and helped Mao with his books</p><p> </p><p>Tomoya and Mitsuru turned to Mao as well and while Mitsuru grabbed his and Tomoya’s own books, Tomoya helped Mao.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d help you Monkey but my slave is waiting,” Tori smiled and patted his sweet friends on the head then aggressively patted Mao before he skipped away from the lockers.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru peaked around the corner and took a deep breath before he walked over to Hajime and put a arm above Hajime’s head and smiled”hey Shinonon”</p><p> </p><p>Mao smiled softly "thanks guys.. y'all are so kind" he smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime let out a small gasp and froze when he heard his voice. He obviously knew that voice. He slowly put his things inside the locker as he stayed quiet, trying his best not to move. He just froze there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like a scared bunny</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Subaru frowned and moved his hand”sorry..uh..didn’t mean to scare ya Shinonon.” He chuckled nervously and looked at the small boy”look I uh..I’m sorry for running away. I panicked.. and I’m sorry for kissing ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime didn't even let him finish before he slammed the door of his locker and running away, holding onto the books he was carrying as he tried to hold back any noises.</p><p> </p><p>"Hajime?" Mitsuru raised a brow as he turned to the loud noise of the locker and pausing at Subaru.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru panicked and watched Hajime run off before he sighed and turned to Mao but froze when he made eye contact with Mitsuru “h-hey..”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to Hajime?” Tomoya asked as he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! I was just talking and then he ran off!”</p><p> </p><p>"He ran off? Hah! Sounds familiar to me, does it to you guys?" Mitsuru glared at Subaru and walked up to him "What else do you want from him now, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Some people around them started turning to see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey guys... why don't we calm down.." Mao chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to talk to him I wouldn’t hurt Shinonon ever! I really care about him,” he said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! I’m sure that’s what you said before!” Tomoya huffed and crossed his arms”stay away from H-Hajime.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but Shinonon is my friend-“</p><p> </p><p>“He’s our friend too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And friends totally do NOT run away from each other...” Tomoya said with a low huff. “Or telling them how their relationship was a mistake. OR stealing something so precious from them like it belongs to you,” he growled and stood up straight in front of Subaru.  Even if he was taller than him he didn’t really care now.</p><p> </p><p>People around started mumbling stuff and whispering things amongst them at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru looked off”I panicked I didn’t mean to hurt Shinonon, I really do care about him. I didn’t know how much I hurt him till I left but I was afraid to go back. If I could I would go back and never had kissed him”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you can’t go back so you have t-to live with it” Mitsuru huffed, “you hurt him, and we won’t let you continue to hurt him” Mitsuru said with a huff of confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you already took that from him.” Tomoya cocked his head “you had tried to TWICE. And of course you had to keep going till you actually did it the third time. And oh poor Subaru realized it was wrong just then! After 3 times!” He growled and gripped at Subaru’s shirt, pulling him down some for him to be at his height.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay. <em>AWAY</em>. From. Hajime.” He growled as he looked into his eyes before letting him go slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru frowned and nodded slowly before he looked at Mao”come on Sari..” he sighed and turned away from the boys and down the hall ignoring some stares. Mao followed Subaru with a frown. For some reason he felt guilty even if he didn’t do anything wrong,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Tomoya let’s go get Hajime,” Mitsuru sighed and pulled Tomoya down he hall Hajime had run down. Sora watched them leave before he hummed and walked after Subaru and Mao out of curiosity. That and he didn’t like the colors Mitsuru and Tomoya had right now.</p><p> </p><p>Tomoya followed Mitsuru, tho it took him a little to apart his eyes from Subaru and stop glaring at him, “Peter piper picked a pack of pickled peppers…Peter piper picked a pack of pickled peppers…Peter piper picked a pack of pickled peppers,” he whispered to himself before he took a deep breath."I hate him so much.." he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hates a strong word. But I do strongly dislike him.” Mitsuru nodded and walked around the school hall”where did he go..” he whispered as he tried to listen for Hajime inside the school. The problem was the boy in question wasn’t in the school. Hajime was outside, by one of the back doors of the school. He was sitting on the floor, holding onto his books sadly as he looked down, his face was stained by tears, but he wasn't sobbing of making any noises.</p><p> </p><p>Foot steps approached and a familiar kind voice spoke”Hajime?” Arashi whispered as she walked over. She had her track club clothes on and looked like she was just about to run over to track,”what’s the matter angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Arashi-onee-chan...” he whispered before he looked up at her “aren’t you about to run?” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I am but it’s going to rain soon so I was walking back but I saw you,” she smiled and sat down on the grass next to him”what’s the matter dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi Senpai walked over to me... he tried to talk to me a-and I got scared and ran away!” He frowned, “I’m a terrible person...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh angel,” she frowned and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, ”you aren’t an awful person, did he scare you? Or did you just panic?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I guess I panicked...” he whispered “everyone has been telling me to stay away from Subaru a-and when I heard him I got scared. And I didn’t know what was going to happen...” he frowned, “I ran away…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear,” she frowned and cupped his hand”and what did he do, chase you or leave you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime thought for a moment and looked down “he left me alone..” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“So he respected your boundaries. Hajime you have to talk to him. It’s going to hurt you if you don’t,” she smiled”were you alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I was with the other...” he said and rubbed his neck, “I- I don’t think I should talk to him... what if he hates me now?” He whined.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Subaru! He couldn’t hate you!” She smiled and kissed his head”talk to him Hajime...”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed, “what if I get nervous...” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a deep breath, and focus on him.” She smiled,”he’s your friend not a stranger, you work together, he’s your Senpai and you his kouhai. He’s your first kiss and if you play your cards right your first everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime couldn’t help but blush at that, “Y-you think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know so, I’m great at love,” She said before she paused, ”I’m great at others love not my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime laughed softly before hugging her tightly, “Thank you Arashi-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course my sweet baby, “ she giggled and kissed his head”now wipe your eyes,”  Arashi smiled and rubbed away Hajime’s tears with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded with a soft smile before holding onto her happily, “A-Arashi-onee-chan, thank you…really!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Oh! Quick thing, if you see Mitsuru I want you to tell him to hurry to the gym, since we can’t use the track because of rain we might as well use the gym,” she smiled and helped Hajime up”now go off angel, you have a man to talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Hajime smiled softly and hugged her one last time, “good luck Arashi-onee-chan I’ll look for Mitsuru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck to you as well my darling!” She beamed and waved to him as she ran off to the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed and took a deep breath before turning to the school behind him and walking inside. Luckily Tomoya and Mitsuru were around so you don’t have to worry about writing to them explaining where you have gone. He walked down the hallway to his locker and finished grabbing his stuff since when he ran away from Subaru he didn’t exactly get really he needed, he also grabbed his umbrella because of the rash he was right on the money it was going to rain sometime today and he wasn’t about that. While he could be going to tea club and talk to Ritsu and Tsukasa he’d rather not listen to them argue about knights or Ritsu fawning over Mao. He moved some hair from his face and paused when he felt two pieces of plastic in his hair and realized he still had two of the hairpins in his hair. He sighed and took them out for a moment and looked at the gifts Subaru had given him and smiled softly. He put the rabbit hairpin in his hair first before he kissed the star one and put it above the rabbit one. Hajime took a deep breath and walked down the hall to search for Akehoshi</p><p> </p><p>He turned a corner and froze when he saw Subaru and Mao and ducked behind the corner. Subaru was miserably groaning into a wall as Mao stood next to him and rubbed his back, “It is bad enough that Shinonon ran away but knowing that Tomoya-kun and The “daze-daze” kid are going to slaughter me isn’t helping.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stayed pressed up against the wall as he tried to make out what Subaru was saying but could only make out his own name and slaughter. What was he supposed to do? What was he going to say?! He peaked at them for a quick moment and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t do this.</p><p> </p><p>He just couldn’t...</p><p> </p><p>He had to start accepting that whatever him and Subaru had, didn’t exist anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It was too late now. Too late.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed and took his phone and looked at the time. It was time to go now. Life kept going. He still had things to do. Things to worry about. He took a deep breath before he started walking to the front of the school and out the building. He didn’t feel like going to clubs at the moment so he ignored it. He looked up when he felt something cold and wet but she can sit head and back, <em>I guess she was right it was going to rain. </em>He sighed and opened up his umbrella and adjusted his clothes before he started walking.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Life keeps going’</em> he thought to himself as the rain poured in him</p><p> </p><p>Subaru sighed, ”I need to tell him..but..UGHHH I MESSED UP! I shouldn’t have kissed him now we’re ruined and I’ll never be able to look him in the eye..those beautiful eyes..” he sighed and covered his face as he slid down the wall,”I’m a disaster.”</p><p> </p><p>Mao frowned and knelt in front of Subaru, “Come on Subaru... don’t be so negative! There’s always a way..” he said as he looked at him and shook his leg some, “You’ve made it this far.. you figured out your feelings! You HAVE to make this work. People go through things. Friends.. couples.. everyone. And if you really like Hajime as much as you do, you’ll stand up and tell him how much he means to you. Do you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru looked up at Mao and sighed for a moment before he smiled, “yeah...”. He stood up and brushed himself off before he looked at Mao again”I’m gonna tell him..I’m gonna do it!”He beamed”I’m gonna walk right up to him and tell him I like him!” He laughed and gave Mao a hug, ”thanks man...wish me luck!” He beamed and took a deep happy breath before he grabbed his stuff and ran over to the stares up to the tea club.</p><p> </p><p>As he ran, adrenaline was coursing through his veins, he had happened to look over at the window and noticed a familiar umbrella with a familiar boy under it. He gasped and then saw that Hajime was walking towards the exit of the school presumably to go distance himself, he made a complete 180 dash back down the stairs, towards the front door, and out the school to try and catch up with him. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime felt some drops sliding down his face , but he knew they weren’t from the rain.</p><p> </p><p>They were tears.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the sky, then outside the gates of the school</p><p> </p><p>He knew that once he his foot crossed that line, everything was going to be over.He stared at it for a moment before holding tight onto his umbrella and starting to walk towards it.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru ran outside the school doors and groaned as it was raining and he didn’t have an umbrella, “damn..” he sighed but shook his head, “NO! No Subaru you are going to get that rabbit!” He smiled and ran down the sidewalk towards the gates. With each step he felt adrenaline filling up his veins and making him go crazy. He had to get to Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>He had to</p><p> </p><p>The moment he rounded a corner and was faced with the blue haired angel he froze to catch his breath, “s-Shino...Shinonon!” He yelled to catch his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused and turned around to face Subaru and his eyes went wide at the panting and flushed boy before him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment he rounded a corner and was faced with the blue haired angel he froze to catch his breath, “s-Shino...Shinonon!” He yelled to catch his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused and turned around to face Subaru and his eyes went wide at the panting and flushed boy before him. He wanted to run to ignore the conversation that Subaru wants to have out here in the rain, “I-I need to go..”</p><p> </p><p>“Please…wait, I just want to talk,” Subaru said as he took a step closer.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime watched him and turned his body to face him as he nodded for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and let out the anxious breath he was holding, he put his hands by his side but that felt to stiff so he just left them to dangle around, “I’m sorry, I’m truly sorry for running away from you after I kissed you. I’m sorry for kissing you. I’m sorry for making you think I hated you. I don’t hate you and I never could, I really care about you Shinonon and I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked away at that but gave Subaru a gentle smile, “it’s okay…I forgive you, you shouldn’t have to worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Shinonon I do worry,” he frowned and took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” he smiled and bowed, “you should get going, it’s raining hard and you don’t have an umbrella.” He smiled at Subaru and turned away to walked out the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinonon…wait, I’m not done,” he sighed and looked at him, “when we first met I thought you were a wide eyed adorable first year soon-to-be-idol and I expected to not get attached to you. I expected you to be like every other first year only more adorable, but that didn’t happen. You weren’t just some other first year, you were special to me, you were my kouhai. I wanted to see you succeed so badly Shinonon, I was excited for you. When you joined Ra*bits I made sure to do my best to know exactly what you all were doing so I could support you the best I could. I tried my best to meet up with you after your practices, I asked you how it was going during your club and I would sometimes sneak in just to watch your practice ,though I did get kicked out a bunch. I tried my best to support you and when I got to see your very first performance I was so excited. I was so excited to see if she were going to do and how you were going to perform and it hurt when you got on stage noticed that no one else is in the room and you cried, seeing you try and sing as you cried hurt and I had to run backstage and comfort you. I started a rebellion against the student council for you Shinonon! I wanted to protect you. I didn’t want to make you sad again, so I tried hard to make you happy. Every time you came to see me either with tea, hugs, just to say hello, or anything it made me so happy,” he smiled and looked up at Hajime who was staring with big bright beautiful eyes at him that seemed glossy from afar. Though it was hard to tell if it was the lights or if Hajime was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I felt that you actually cared and considered me a good friend which made my heart flutter ,though at the time I didn’t know what that meant, I thought was but it felt like to be friends with you. When I became a third year it was different I begin to look at you different, you weren’t just my kouhai, you were others senpai. You were growing and it made me want to stay by you more and more so I could watch the adorable idol I adored become others idol. When we started getting distant from each other it made me upset, not because I didn’t think that you didn’t care but because it made me think that we wouldn’t be as close I wouldn’t get to see your beautiful smile, or the way your eyes sparkle when you get happy and excited about things you deeply care about, either way your face completely softens when you’re making something like a pot of tea for someone. I loved those things about you Shinonon, I still do love them. Ya know that letter you made me last year?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded slowly with a smile as he took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I read it all the time, when I’m sad or I miss you I read it and it makes me feel all bright and warm. Reading that letter makes me so happy because it’s from your heart and it’s something you made for me to tell me how you feel. I’m a pretty affectionate person but even I couldn’t think of dancing like that,” he smiled and looked into Hajime’s eyes, “because I could think of enough words to describe how I feel about you. I couldn’t write a letter that tells you how I feel. Before we started ya know…fake dating, I thought it was normal to think like this. To have wants like this, to crave you like I do, but…it’s not something I should feel if we are only friends. If I only liked you as a friend I wouldn’t Want to run my fingers through your pale blue hair constantly. If I only liked you as a friend I wouldn’t want to stare into your eyes as much as I do and see how they sparkle beautifully cut gems. If I only liked you as a friend I would desperately want to hold your hand every second I get because it looks so soft and gentle. If I only liked you as a friend I wouldn’t want to spend a lot of time with you and I wouldn’t feel lonely without you. If we are just friends then why do I feel like when I’m with you I’m whole, you brighten my world Shinonon, you make me happy. I want to spend my days with you…just you…and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize. I’m sorry I hurt you in the process of me realizing that I don’t like you as a friend…I love you,” he smiled happily, “I’m in love with you Shinonon, as more then a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime’s eyes went wide and he stared at Subaru, he bit his lip and looked down before he wiped his eyes and let out a soft giggle, “I-it took you long enough…”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru paused and looked at Hajime and stepped closer, “it…did?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded and let out another giggle as he looked up with tears gently streaming down his face, “I-I love you too Akehoshi-Senpai…I have for a long time I just never could get the courage t-to tell you. That letter was the closest I’ve been to telling you. W-when you offered to take date…I was so excited! I couldn’t believe it was happening!” He laughed, “it hurt when you left because I thought I’d never get to be close with you and we’d drift apart. I’m s-sorry for pushing you away after that, I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again! Akehoshi Senpai I-,” Hajime was stopped in his apology as Subaru had ran over and picked up Hajime in a tight hug and spun him around. In the process of the hug Hajime dropped his umbrella and used the now free hands to wrap his arms around Subaru’s neck and hug him back as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinonon likes me back! I can’t believe it! I’m so happy!” He laughed and pulled his head back to look up at Hajime, “I’m so happy I could kiss you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gasped at that and looked at him as a blush crept onto his face, “y-you can’t just say something like that after a confession Akehoshi-Senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I did! And I mean it, I could! I could kiss those pretty lips so easily,” he smiled and put Hajime down so he could look down at him.</p><p> </p><p>The rain pouring around them made it hard to see each other because their bangs covered each other’s eyes so Subaru flipped his hair back and moved Hajime’s bangs from his face and cupped his cheeks with his hands, “have I told you how pretty you are Shinonon?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve called me cute and adorable before but you rarely say pretty,” he smiled as he looked up at Subaru and moved his hands to the back of Subaru’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…you really are pretty Shinonon, like really pretty,” he smiled and pressed his forehead to the shorter boys forehead and chuckled, “you’re a pretty cute adorable cool boy, Shinonon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…I like it when you call me cute, only you though,” he giggled softly as he leaned in just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You do? Then I’ll call you cute forever Shinonon, my cute second year,” he smiled and leaned in as well, trying to see how close Hajime would let him go.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that,” he whispered with a gentle gaze as he looked into Subaru’s eyes which sparkled blue brilliance this close.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and looked into Hajime’s eyes, “then it’s a deal,” he whispered softly that only Hajime could make it out before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Hajime’s in a short sweet kiss. “You taste like lavender, it taste nice,” Subaru giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and let out a giggle at the sweet kiss and leaned back in for another that lasted a bit longer before he pulled away, “ and you taste like honey,” he smiled and paused, “which I like the taste of.” He chuckled softly </p><p> </p><p>Both boys stood transfixed on each other for a few moments before as if on cue they looked into each other’s eyes quickly and closed them before Hajime all but jumped into Subaru to kiss him. When he went to pull away Subaru chased his lips to pull him right back into the kiss, tilting his head slightly to get just the right angle to kiss Hajime, moving his lips against the second years slowly. His hands moved from Hajime’s cheeks down his body to his waist where he rested them gently  while Hajime’s hands loosened and he wrapped his arms around Subaru’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the rain hitting the sidewalk they were standing on seemed to go on mute and deaf in their ears They didn’t hear anything it was just silence, silence and feeling. The feeling of Subaru making circles and Hajime’s clothes over his hips. The feeling of Hajime’s fingers making their way to Subaru’s hair to play with it when ever he could reach it. While yes they were drenched right now that was not important.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of sweet innocent kissing they finally pulled away quietly before they started laughing and looking at each other endearingly.</p><p> </p><p>“So…what does this make us?” Hajime asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Akehoshi Senpai! Seriously,” he chuckled softly and moved his hair from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends, how would you feel about being my actual boyfriend? No fake dating? For real?” Subaru smiled softly as he pulled Hajime closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that…a lot,” he chuckled softly and pressed his head to Subaru’s shoulder, “I’d like that a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Subaru smiled and held Hajime close to him and kissed his head softly, “then does that mean your my boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it does, no fake dating attached,” he smiled and closed his eyes before they shot open when Subaru picked him up to spin him around, “Akehoshi- Senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a boyfriend! Woohoo!” He laughed and kissed Hajime’s cheek all over before nuzzling it, “I won’t ever let you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushed and looked at Subaru with a gentle gaze, “I hope you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before they leaned in slowly and kissed once more, unaware of the people who were watching from afar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Should we tell them to come in so they don’t get hyperthermia?” Mao asked Arashi as he moved his neck to make room for Ritsu’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll come in eventually, let’s give them a few moments more,” Arashi smiled softly, “they need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d ya know they’d be out here Sora?” Mao asked as he turned to the little blonde who was being pet by Arashi.</p><p> </p><p>“Sora followed Subaru outside and saw him confess! Very pretty and emotional!” Sora beamed and leaned into Arashi’s soft fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad their pining is over but they aren’t gonna be able to have a conversation without mentioning the other are they?” Arashi asked as she chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt,” Ritsu smiled, “if I got to be with the boy I liked I’d never shut up,” Ritsu said as he leaned into Mao some more.</p><p> </p><p>“You already don’t,” Arashi said as she rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to Subaru and Hajime who were now giggling in a hug, “those two are made for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“They really are,” Mao smiled as he held Ritsu’s hand to prevent him from getting handsy, “they really are.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I posted early because I feel like you all needed a treat❤️</p><p>Thank you all for reading! I had a blast writing this even if my writing kinda changed suddenly halfway through. Subahaji really deserves so much more love them it is getting like come on. They talk about each other all the time and have you SEEN the anime.🥺🥺 I wanna thank Darbi and my friend Luci for helping me with this fic. It’s been amazing and if you have any feedback or any ideas for something else please don’t be afraid to comment!</p><p>I love you all❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Instagram @deppressoexpresso1 for updates and more content</p><p>Any questions, ideas, criticism, leave in comments!</p><p>Love y’all beans ❤️❤️🥰💘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>